Sailor Tamers
by Ruki Kamiya
Summary: *Finished! Ehhen!* This is the 2nd season of Zero Two Tamers. Note that Mini Episodes are kind of like eyecatches: they are there to entertain, but no real time will be passed on the fic when you read this. And sorry for the character bashing.
1. The Sailor Scouts Unite

The Sailor Scouts Unite

A/N: Just to let you ppl know, there will be songs typed up here, such as Liquid Dreams, and Take Me Under by O-Town, and other songs by other artists, and I do not own them, let Takato and his band own them for this whole season, K??? This whole season is dedicated to Neo Lady Sakura, another writer in fanfiction.net, because she loves Sailor Moon as much as Digimon. And whenever Tuxedo Mask (You'll find out who he is……*snickers*) appears, Bailamos starts playing. And when the Sailor Scouts transform, Takato no Theme plays. When the Sailor Warriors transform, Renamon no Theme plays. I just wanna point this out so you know, and so I don't have to say it whenever they transform all the time.

** **

** **

Kari and TK were relaxing on the remainder of their summer vacation at Kari's house, when she just received and email from Jenrya. "Hey, TK! It's an email from Lee-Kun!"

TK looked at the email, but was too lazy to read half of it. "Well, I can't read the rest of the Japanese combinations, Kari. Can you read the rest for me, or at least the main parts?"

"Sure. Jenrya said recently that everyone has changed. He has Juri as his girlfriend, but he said not to worry, 'cause all the evil was gone out of her. Let's see…um….RUKI HAS LOWER GRADES, AND TAKATO IS ALREADY IN THE 3RD YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL, WHILE LEE-KUN AND RUKI ARE STILL IN THE SAME GRADE AS US: 8TH GRADE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! No way!!! Impossible! How did he skip 3 grades in a row?"

"Lee-kun doesn't know why, but ever since the beginning of the first few months of Middle School, he had his grades up the roof, while Ruki's went below the basement. HUH???? It also says he has a theory about the separation. He says the reason why everyone in the Digidestined group moved to Tokyo, except he, Ruki, and Takato, is because we're probably no longer needed. He thinks Ruki, Takato, and him are needed for another adventure of saving the Digital World, and the Real World. He also tells me Ruki and Takato have forgotten about Takato being Prince Takato and saving the Princess Ruki 3 years ago. If they're not in love with each other, then total chaos might follow. Takato's bullying Ruki now, instead of hugging her, or anything like that to show they still love each other. They still have the pictures from 3 years ago that I took, but 

"Well, whether Takato and Ruki love each other, or not, Lee and the others WILL struggle with an adventure they'll probably never ever forget……I just hope that Ruki's, Takato's, and Lee's Digimon could be with them o help….."

Meanwhile in West-Shinjiku……

"I don't know," said Neo Lady Sakura. She had long, wavy, brown hair that touched the bottom of her back. 

"C'mon, Neo Lady Sakura! Duo probably does have a crush on you!" convinced Ruki Kamiya. She had hair shoulder length, and it was also brown. "I mean, he keeps staring at you, and whatever you say to him, don't you notice he starts to blush???"

Neo Lady Sakura had enough of that talk. "THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU AND CAMERON!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled at Ruki Kamiya, with a big face, and those vampire teeth.

Ruki Kamiya blushed. "Well, to me he IS a hottie," she replied weakly, as she cleaned her glasses, and put them back on.

A girl around their height ran up to them. "Hey, WAIT!"

Both of them turned around. "Ruki!"

"Hey," She said, with a gasping voice. After she caught her breath, she said, "Hey, let's play at the Game Crown!!!"

They walked there, but they didn't notice Takato walking towards them. Takato didn't see them in front of them, either. In no time, they bumped into him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He took a closer look at the people he bumped at. "Oh! It's Ms. Flunker, and her posse!!! Whaddya ya know! I have no time for you losers. I've got better things to do than to talk to you whimps."

Ruki tried to get up, but she couldn't. She looked at Takato eyes with her teary eyes. She felt a flashback come through. It was pretty blurry, but she could see someone that looked exactly like him, only older, and he kissed her on the lips for a long time……

_ _

_Someone hugged her tight with joy. He looked badly hurt, so she took care of him. He told her that he sacrificed his life to save her life, was 'cause he loved her….._

_ _

__Takato also had flashback. Ruki looks……familiar. he thought. He had a flashback.

_He kissed someone who looked like Ruki, and sang a song for her to dedicate his love for her at an event a few years ago:_

__

_"Posters of love surrounding me_

_I'm lost in a world of fantasy_

_Every night she comes to me_

_And gives me all the love I need_

_ _

_Now this hot girl (hot), she's not your average girl_

_She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine_

_And she's so fine (Damn) designed to blow you mind_

_She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen………"_

_ _

__Both of them shook their heads while saying, "Whoa! De Ja Vu!"

Takato went back into sense and told the girls, "Listen. I've got to go. I have no extra time to spend with you little people."

Ruki still looked at him with teary eyes. "I'm less then and inch shorter than you! I'm not little!"

Takato just shrugged, then walked away in the direction he went before. Lee came up to them to help them up. "Ruki, did you have flashbacks about anything at all??"

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Ruki had a surprised look on her face.

"I was watching you guys. What was it about?"

"Well, I saw someone that looked like Takato hugged me once my eyes opened. Then I tried to wipe the blood off his body with a handkerchief. I also heard say that he practically sacrificed his life, just so I would be safe."

"Did he say why?"

"Yeah, in fact it surprised me when I heard him say it. He said he did it because he loved me. Then we shared a romantic kiss that lasted over 10 minutes."

Lee took out his D-Terminal. "I've gotta email Kari and give her the 411."

"What does Kari have to do with what I just said??"

"I'll have to go to your house just to explain it," he told her, still typing. Finally, he closed his D-Terminal. "Let's go. Wait. I've gotta go! I've got to meet someone." He saw Cameron and Duo walking across the street. "Hey guys! We have a meeting today, remember!?!?!?"

They ran across the street to get a better hearing of what Lee had just said. Cameron was the first to cross. "What's up, Lee?" He saw Ruki Kamiya, and blushed. "Uh, hey, Kamiya-san. What's up?"

Ruki Kamiya blushed. "Uh, hey, Cameron," she said lamely.

Duo also asked the same to Lee. Then he saw Neo Lady Sakura. He blushed. Ruki Kamiya had a sly grin on her face, saying he has a crush on her! "Um….Hey….Neo Lady Sakura……."

Ruki Kamiya and Ruki crossed their arms. Puh-LEASE! He could better than that! they thought.

Neo Lady Sakura blushed as well. "Hey……Maxwell-san…..er…….Duo-kun…..er…..uh…..Hey!!"

Lee rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch. "Oh, damn shit! We're late for the meeting!! Guys, we have to go!!!"

As the boys raced to their 'meeting', the girls had a lot of question marks in their minds. Ruki was the first to talk. "Why don't we just go to my house????"

"Fine with me," the others said. 

As they were walking to Ruki's house, they saw a cat lying on the sidewalk. It had a band-aid on its forehead.

Neo Lady Sakura picked it up. "Aw, you poor kitty,,,,,," She took the band-aid off of its head, revealing a glowing moon crescent. Neo Lady Sakura dropped on accident. "Yikes!" The glowing crescent was too bright for her to see.

Ruki picked it up. The cat woke up, sniffed her, then licked her. "Aw…" Ruki said, while giggling. "Let's take it home now!"

They ran as fast as they could to Ruki's house, but on their way, they heard music. It sounded like as if a boy band was rehearsing. Ruki Kamiya felt like spying on them, but she couldn't. Still, they ran to Ruki's house. When they finally reached their destination, Ruki rested the cat on her bed. The cat got up, and talked to Ruki. "Well, I think I found the first 3 Sailor Scouts."

Ruki, Ruki Kamiya, and Neo Lady Sakura froze. "You…you….can…talk?" they stammered.

"I've been looking all over for you, and I found you at last! I've been searching for the Sailor Scouts for more than 5 years!"

Ruki was confused. "Sailor Scouts?"

"Yes. I have your lockets." The cat did a flip, and 3 lockets plopped on Ruki's bed. "The lockets are especially for you 3 girls."

They put it in the center of the bow of their uniform. It looked very beautiful. Ruki Kamiya's locket was Aqua Blue, Neo Lady Sakura's was color Golden Yellow, and Ruki's was Pink, and each of the lockets had a gold star in the middle.

"Ruki, You say, Moon Star Power, Neo Lady Sakura, you say Venus Star Power, and Ruki Kamiya, you say, Mercury Star Power."

"How do you know our names?"

"…" The cat glared. "I don't wanna talk about it now."

"Alright, alright. Moon Star Power!"

Ruki Kamiya yelled out after her, "Mercury Star Power!"

Neo Lady Sakura said her phrase after Ruki Kamiya. "Venus Star Power!"

They all transformed into a totally different outfit. They looked exceptionally beautiful. They all looked at their fuku. The outfit had a blue collar that extended all the way to their shoulders. It looked like a Sailor's outfit, but had a longer collar, and had a short skirt, boots that reached their knees, gloves white gloves that started from their elbows, a tiara on their foreheads, and a red bow on the back. "This looks like our school uniform!!!!!" they yelled. 

The cat now introduced herself to them. "I'll come clean, now. My name's Luna, and I'm here to guide the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Warriors into saving the world from evil."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ruki said. The outfits reverted back to their uniforms, and Renamon hid in the closet again. Ruki rushed for the door, opened it, and saw Lee. "Hey, Lee-kun. What are you here for?"

Lee was panting. "I know about your flashbacks."

Ruki wasn't really paying attention. "I found a cat in the sidewalk. Come in, and I'll show you."

Lee followed Ruki to her room. He saw the cat. "Wow. Cool cat. Is it bad luck?"

Luna sniffed Lee. She licked him on his chin.

Lee was giggling. "Hey! That tickles!"

Luna climbed on his shoulder then said, "You are a Sailor Warrior, Lee!"

"Uh….You…talk?" 

Luna jumped on Ruki's bed. She did another flip. A red wand plopped on the bed. "This wand transforms only you into Sailor Mars: a Sailor Warrior. Say Mars Star Power."

Lee held the wand in the air. "Mars Star Power!" He transformed. He looked totally different. Or at least his clothes. He no longer had his original clothes. He had a white, long-sleeved shirt, and white pants, and he had a red cape. "What the?"

"Well, if you think THAT'S strange, look at our Sailor Scout outfit," Ruki said. That was their cue to transform. "Moon Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!" Ruki Kamiya yelled.

Neo Lady Sakura did the same. "Venus Star Power!"

Lee watched them. They had turned into Sailor Scouts. "Woah! Weirder than I expected it to be, but still, cool looking!"

All 3 girls blushed. Luna sensed something. "There's danger... At the Jewelry Store!"

All four of them reverted back to their original clothes, and ran to the Jewelry Store. It was already pretty dark outside (around 7:00 pm), so no one would actually see them battle. Ruki rushed in the Jewelry Store. Everyone was lying on the floor, out of energy. As she saw the last person having their energy taken away, she said to the creature causing it, "Hey! Leave them alone and give their energy back!"

The creature looked at her. "Make me. Who are you, anyway?"

"Guys transform now! Moon Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

When they transformed, the creature just shrugged. "So it's just a bunch of costumes. Power Rangers wannbes." She pointed to a fat lady that was lying on the ground. "You! Get up and attack them. I have to go!" With that, she disappeared.

The fat lady got up, and started lunging towards them. The girls tried their best to dodge it, while Lee tried to protect the girls. The fat lady knocked Ruki and the girls straight into a wall. After that, she was charging for them, when a rose blocked her way. 

The girls looked up to where the rose came from. A guy in a tuxedo and a white mask that covered the outer part of his eyes and a cape that was black on the outside, and red on the inside stood on a building supporter. "How dare you attack these girls? I, Tuxedo Mask, will eliminate you." He took out another rose, and knocked the jewelry out of her neck, and everyone else's. "Now that the jewelry is no longer on you, you're not controlled. I must go, ladies." He said that, 'cause he didn't see Sailor Mars. As he said that, he went off.

Ruki was amazed.

Ruki Kamiya didn't say anything. He saved us… Ruki Kamiya looked at the roof. Yet I wonder who he really is. His real self. What his name is….


	2. Death Mysteries

Death Mysteries

A/N: Just to let ya ppl know, and so you won't get confused, Takato's band, Teen Tamers, will hold a concert. The one in **Red pext= Takato, Blue pext= Lee-Kun, Green pext= Cameron, and Orange pext= Duo Maxwell. **If it's **Violet, then Cameron and Lee are singing together**, if it's **Brown, Duo and Takato are singing together**, and of course, if it's in **black, and they're singing, all of them.** The ones in **parentheses are background singing.**

While Ruki Kamiya was trying to figure out just WHO Tuxedo Mask really was, everyone who wore the jewelry got up and left the shop. Ruki was wondered how this happened. How they just lost all their power and energy, and why……While she was thinking, someone yelled out something.

"Lee-Kun!!! Lee-Kun, where are you when I need you????"

Lee recognized that voice. "Juri's looking for me!!" He rushed out the door. 

"Lee-Kun! It's horrible, and you're the only one I could find. I knew you were still out, so I went looking for you." She hugged Lee and cried.

"What's wrong, Juri?"

Juri looked up at him. Her face was all teary. "My parents…….Accident.……"

Lee gasped. "Where are they???"

"They're on their way to the hospital."

Ruki and the other girls heard this, so they wanted to come along with them.

Meanwhile, while the others were at the hospital…..

Takato went into the living room, and watched TV. He accidentally flipped the channel to the news. 

"In other news, the jewelry store was taken over by some evil source," the newslady started.

".::yawn::. Boring…..Been there, done that already…" He was about to change the channel when she spoke again.

"After the problem was solved mysteriously, a car accident happened nearby. Their child, Juri Katou, was the only family member that survived in the accident. Police are taking her to a foster family, but she refuses to go with them. Here's more now."

"What!?!?!?!"

"Her parents are in the hospital, but only one person remains unharmed: Juri Katou. The police are trying to send Juri to a foster family, but she's refusing to go. Let's ask her why." He turned to Juri to talk to her. "Katou-San, how come you won't let the police take you to a foster family?"

Juri was STILL crying. "I don't want to be with strangers."

"Then who do you think you will stay with?"

Juri smiled. "I'll stay with my boyfriend: Jenrya Lee. I call him Lee-kun."

Lee was shocked. "Y…You…You will??"

"Please, Lee-Kun…I don't want to be with strangers…."

"Sure, Juri. You can stay as long as ya want. I don't mind at all."

Juri hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Lee blushed.

Ruki went up to Juri after that news shoot. "I'm sorry about that accident, Juri."

Juri looked at her, surprised. "You…You feel sorry for me now? I guess you really DID care about me, as a friend!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruki asked.

"3 Years ago, I thought you didn't give a care about me."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you always tried to get….."

Lee covered her mouth before she could finished. He took her to another room where Ruki couldn't hear them. "Listen, Takato and Ruki forgot all of what happened, and they don't really seem to like each other at the moment, so….SHHHHHH!"

"Oops. Sorry. I never knew that. I wonder how they forgot."

Takato turned off the TV. He was getting suspicious. "Hmmmm…First a jewelry store accident, then a car accident. I'm getting very suspicious about this…"

The next day, Ruki and the others turned on the TV at Ruki's house. The news was on. "Yet another accident happened. A young woman, Makino-San, was stabbed 5 minutes ago. Here's more info."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" they yelled.

The scene changed to the place of the incident. "Although no one saw the person who stabbed her, she was stabbed by an icicle. Most of the ice was already melted, and the fingerprints the police are looking for have disappeared into the water."

"MOM!!!!!!!!" Ruki yelled. Ruki didn't feel so good. "I need to walk around Tokyo, alone."

"That's ok, Ruki. We understand, right, RK?" Neo Lady Sakura said.

Ruki Kamiya smiled. "Of course!"

Ruki smiled. "Thanks, guys." Ruki and the girls walked out the door. Ruki Kamiya and Neo Lady Sakura walked over to Neo Lady Sakura's house. Ruki walked near the game crown she got mad all of a sudden, and kicked the air, but her shoe accidentally flew up in the air, and Takato caught it.

Takato said to her, "I saw the news. Too bad your mom died. You don't see me crying, though!"

Ok, that's it! She thought angrily. But he doesn't care… She looked at him. "MY MOM DIED, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!?!?!?! I thought you were cool, but I was wrong. YOU'RE HEARTLESS!!!!" She slapped Takato on the cheek, giving him a red mark on his face. "YOU'RE A BITCH, Takato!!" She ran away from him, crying loudly.

That's when Takato felt sorry. "Ruki…I…" He sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Ruki ran to a spot where no one would find her. She sat in that small space, crying. "Why wasn't I with mom??? I could've died with her, instead of having to put up with this." Ruki heard talking. It sounded like Lee, Cameron, and Duo Maxwell, but she didn't really care. 

Nearby, the 3 boys WERE talking. Duo was getting impatient. "Dude, where's Takato??"

Lee wanted to make the others laugh, so he said, "Dude, where's your car?"

Duo got the hint. "DUDE, WHERE'S MY CAR?!?!?!?!"

Cameron had to laugh. Takato came by when he finished laughing. Cameron was the first to see his face. "Man, Takato! What the heck happened to your face????"

Takato still had that red mark. "Ruki slapped me."

"Damn, she slaps HARD!"

Lee asked Takato, "Why'd she slap your face?"

"Well, I just said something about what happened on the news, then…"

Everyone in Tokyo heard a gun shot. Even Ruki. It actually caught her attention. They all crowded around to the place of the incident. Lee and the other boys got to the front, and so did Ruki. Lee gasped. "NOOOOO!" 

Lee's older brother got shot in the chest. He was able to talk, but only for a while. "Lee…You now have to take care of our sisters, not just me."

Lee was crying. "No don't go…"

"All my personal stuff…since I wasn't able to make a will yet, YOU decide, my little bro…."

"No…"

"I'll miss you, Jenrya…" His eyes closed slightly.

"No. No. NO!!!!!" His brother died. "I'll miss you even more. Now I'll also be the only brother in the family…," he whispered.

Takato patted Lee on the back. "Sorry, Lee."

Ruki heard this. She felt more than steamed. "Oh, so NOW you care, huh?!?!?! Or is it because I'm not your friend?!?!?! Now I get boys. They care about their friends, not the other people around them. Well, GIRLS ARE NEVER LIKE THAT!!!!!" She slapped Takato on the other cheek, then ran away again, crying still.

Takato now had two red marks on his cheeks. "Ruki, but…I…" He sighed once more. "What am I gonna do?"

Lee tried to find out if he likes her, like 3 years ago. "Do you like her? Or have the tiniest crush on Ruki?"

"Hell NO!"

"Ok, sorry. Listen, we have a concert tonight. You guys practice, I'll be back, OK?"

"Ok."

Lee ran the same path Ruki ran. "Ruki. Ruki!" He ran to his house. The door was open. He ran inside. "Ruki."

He saw Ruki holding her front row seat ticket to their concert. She saw Lee. "Should I go, even if that loser Matsuda is in the group?"

Lee was trying to reasonable, even if two of his best friends hated each other. "You know, Takato really DOES care about you. He just doesn't want to show it."

"Yeah right. Uh…Since when?"

"3 years ago."

"When we were still in elementary?"

"What do you think?"

"Ok, Ok. I have a question. How come every time I look at Takato, I get a vision?"

"Is it a clear flashback?"

"It's kinda fuzzy."

"Ok. What do you see there?"

"I see someone, all bloody. I didn't know why. He hugged me. A small girl hugged me, too. The boy also was injured, so I cleaned him up. He said that he loved me a lot."

"And what happened next?"

"And that's all I see."

"What did that person and that little girl look like?"

"I don't know…"

"Hmmm, this isn't gonna work. Anyway, do you like Takato? Do you have the tiniest crush on him?"

"After what happened today, HELL NO!!!!"

"Ok, geez, I'm sorry."

"Who'll give me a ride to your band's concert? My mom is stabbed."

"She IS???"

"I don't think you saw the news today, Lee-Kun."

"I'll give you a ride there."

Ruki hugged him. "Thanks, Lee-Kun! I don't know why, but you're like a brother to me all the time."

Lee blushed. "Ya think so???"

"Yup!"

Lee looked at his watch. "Well, why don't you go to my house? Juri's expecting me home, and well, I just gotta be with her sometimes."

"Momantai!"

In the Dark Force Moon…

"Mojyamon!" A woman called out.

"Uh…Yes, Queen Beryl?"

"Get ready to make an appearance at a concert tonight. I'm sure the fans will be screaming when you appear in the concert…"

In Lee-Kun's house…

"Juri, Ruki! We gotta go to the concert!" Lee yelled out.

"Hold on, Lee-Kun. I just have to get Ruki," Juri called out. "Hey, Ruki! We'll be late for the concert!"

"I'm coming!" Yelled Ruki, as she stuffed Luna in her backpack. "Now, Luna, you have to stay in here."

Lee drove the girls to the place where Lee's band was going to perform. Lee led them to the front row before going backstage. "Hey, Takato! I hope the red marks disappeared by now."

"Almost, but it still hurts!" Yelled Takato.

"Ha, ha. You shouldn't have said whatever you said to Ruki, so she wouldn't have slapped you twice, and call you a bitch."

"How'd you know?"

"Ruki told me."

"Oh. Typical. Listen, can I talk to you for a sec? Privately? Without Duo and Cameron?"

"Well, Duo and Cameron are getting dressed, but ok."

"I don't know why, but I think I'm starting to like Ruki, but I don't know if she likes me back, especially after what I said to her for the past few days."

"Well, why don't you start by saying you're sorry, and ask her out on a date sometime maybe um…Next week."

Takato took this advice seriously. "I'll try tomorrow. Thanks for the advice."

Duo and Cameron heard everything Lee told Takato, and asked him what to do when you want to ask someone out on a date.

Takato went on the front stage. "Yo what's up, people????" He yelled from the microphone.

All the fans screamed, especially the girls.

"Ok, then I don't think you can wait any longer for the concert to start, huh? Then guys, let show 'em what we've got!!!"

The fans screamed even louder.

"Ok, first I want you to tell me which song you want us to sing first."

All the fans screamed, "LIQUID DREAMS!!"

"Ok, then. Guys, Liquid Dreams it is!"

"Posters of love surrounding me,

I'm lost in a world of fantasy.

Every night she comes to me,

And gives me all the love I need. 

Now this, hot girl (Hot)

She's not your average girl.

She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine.

And she's, so fine (Damn)

Designed to blow your mind,

She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen. Whoo!

I dream about a girl who's a mix of Destiny's Child,

Just a little touch of Madonna's wild style,

With Janet Jackson's smile.

Throw in a body like Jennifer's 

You got the star of my liquid dreams

My Liquid Dreams

Angelina Jolie's lips to kiss in the dark,

Underneath Cindy C's beauty mark.

When it comes to the test,

Well, Tyra's the best,

And Salma Hayek brings the rest. Ohhh…"

Just then, everyone felt rumbling. Behind Takato and the others was Mojyamon!

All the girls screamed, and ran out of the Theater, scared.

"Lee-Kun!" Ruki yelled, as she ran up the stage. "Is THAT what I think it is?"

"Yeah! It's Mojyamon!" Lee called out.

"Duo, Cameron, and Takato are gone. Should we transform?"

"Yeah."

"Moon Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

…..

"Let's get it!" Ruki cried.

"Right!" said Lee. "I call upon the power of Mars," He said, holding out a strip of paper between his index and middle finger. "Freeze this Digimon!" He yelled, throwing it with the two fingers. The paper went in the middle of Mojyamon's eyes, and he froze. "There's your chance, Sailor Moon!"

She removed the tiara that was on her forehead. "Moon Tiara…Magic!" she yelled. She threw it, but this time, the tiara just hit Mojyamon, and cut the paper Lee threw in half, and both items fell. "What the hell?!?!?! What happened with the tiara???"

"It probably isn't strong enough to wipe it out."

"What a sec… Look at Mojyamon's forehead. It had the same gem that we saw on the other creature's forehead! Green, with a black crescent upside-down of the one on my tiara!" Just right after she said that, Ruki's tiara went flying back in place on her forehead. 

"Then it must be controlled." 

Luna got out of Ruki's backpack, and went to Ruki. "It needs to be distracted."

"That's it, Luna!" Ruki said. "Lee, distract Mojyamon, while I aim, and hit it with my tiara. Try weakening it, first."

"Ok, Ruki," Lee responded. "Mars Fire, IGNITE!"

Mojyamon fell down. This was Ruki's chance. "Moon Tiara…MAGIC!" It hit Mojyamon, but it STILL didn't work. Mojyamon was about to charge into Ruki, when a rose stopped in front of Mojyamon.

Ruki looked up. She saw Tuxedo Mask standing on the top of the stage. "Stop, Mojyamon," he said as he jumped, and kicked him. It sent Mojyamon flying off the stage. "Now, Sailor Moon! Use your Tiara!"

Ruki stood up. "Right! Moon Tiara…Magic!" Mojyamon was cut in half, and was Digideleted. The gem fell afterwards, and the crescent disappeared. "At least Digimon never really die…"

Tuxedo Mask disappeared, and Lee took the microphone, since the fans were outside, and said, "Sorry fans, but this concert will be postponed to next month, same day, same place. Sorry, guys. WE LOVE YOU ALL!!" He went to look for Juri. Sure enough, he found her in no time. They both looked for Ruki. They couldn't find her anywhere.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of the concert building…

Ruki was sitting on something, and stared at the stars. "I love evenings," she sighed.

"I do, too. Just staring at the stars just makes me smile, at the very least," said a voice coming from behind her.

Ruki turned around. "Oh, Takato! I didn't know you were here…"

"Listen, Ruki. I wanna talk to ya for just a few seconds."

"Yeah?" she asked, as Takato sat next to her.

"Ruki, I'm sorry for making fun of your mom and her death."

"That's ok. But I wonder…"

"Wonder about what?"

"Well, first it was Juri's parents, then my mom, then Lee's brother… I just wonder why the hell would anyone ever murder people."

"How am I to know?"

A small breeze blew in their faces. Since Ruki's outfit was only a shirt and a sort of long skirt, Ruki soon got cold, and Takato was about to leave. "Wait, Takato. Don't go. I want company…"

"Oh alright."

"Thanks." Ruki started to shiver, while the wind blew a little harder.

Takato noticed. "Here," he said, as he took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Ruki. "Warm now?"

"Much warmer. Thank you!" Takato's blue jacket matched with her navy blue skirt. He didn't care if the sleeves were longer than Ruki's arms. He was taller.

"You look very very cute in that."

Ruki blushed.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, ok?" Takato said, as he got up, and started to leave.

"Uh…Don't you want your jacket back?"

"You need it more than I do. I don't want you getting a fever."


	3. Tuxedo Mask Unmasked

Tuxedo Mask Unmasked

That night, when everyone in Tokyo was asleep, Takato was tossing and turning in his bed. He had a dream.

_"Where am I?" he asked himself._

_"Help," cried a voice. _

_Takato turned around to where the sound was. "Who said that?"_

_"I need your help…You must save me, Prince Takato."_

_"Why do you need me?"_

_"You…must…help me…"_

"AHH!" Takato yelled. He looked around. "Oh, it was just a dream."

Everything went smoothly for the rest of the day, until the evening time.

"Zoitsite!" yelled a woman.

"Yes, my Queen Beryl?" said Zoisite.

"Since the Sailor Scouts are defeating all of the Digimon and creatures in the Dark Moon that we have, I want you to destroy them. I don't want them interfering with our work."

"Yes, Queen Beryl," she said, as Cherry Blossoms surrounded her in a whirlwind, and disappeared.

Queen Beryl let out an evil laugh. "I'll get the 5 energy crystals. Just one more, and I'll be able to control the world!"

Juri was just at home, while Lee was with Ruki, Ruki Kamiya, and Neo Lady Sakura. "You guys," started Lee, "You'll never know what's gonna happen next with our enemies. Remember what happened at the concert? The news said a monster attacked the building. I had to postpone the concert after the Digimon was defeated."

Neo Lady Sakura was a little surprised. "Really? A Digimon?"

"Yeah, and it was being controlled, too."

"I was out of town for a few hours, and didn't get back 'till 11:00, so I never knew about it."

Luna was with them. "I'll give you watches that you can communicate with the other Scouts and Warriors." The small cat did yet another flip, and out came 3 watches. "So you won't get confused, I put the symbol for the designated planet of your certain scout [slash] warrior planet name. You can easily then tell them apart.

"Thanks, Luna," they all said.

Ruki Kamiya sensed something. "There's trouble. Someone from the Dark Moon is in the Radio Tower!"

"Then let's transform!" yelled Lee. "Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Star Power!"

…..

They ran towards the radio station. Ruki saw a woman. "Freeze!" yelled Ruki.

The woman turned around.

"Just who are you, and what are you doing here, huh? Huh? Where's my answer???"

"So, you wanna mess, huh? I'm Zoisite, and I'm here for the 5th energy crystal. I have to kill people who own an energy crystal just so I can get it."

"So YOU'RE responsible for killing parents and siblings!"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah! We're the Sailor Scouts, and in the name of the moon, WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

"Oh, how amusing. Let's see what you've got."

They all attacked. Too bad for Ruki Kamiya and Neo Lady Sakura, though. They got badly hurt.

Zoisite kicked Lee into a wall, and was about to kick Ruki, when a rose stopped in front of her. Ruki recognized that. "Tuxedo Mask!" He was standing on top of a building. 

He threw another rose, but this time, it cut her cheek. It was bleeding. Zoisite felt blood trickling down her cheek. "Ugh, HOW DARE YOU! You just ruined my perfectly beautiful face! You'll pay for this!" She charged at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask ran, and jumped down from the building. 

Ruki thought he disappeared. "Thanks, Tuxedo Mask." She helped the other scouts and Lee get up. "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine," said the others. 

"Let's get some rest, guys."

In the back of the building…

Zoisite was filled with rage. "You'll pay for this."

"I don't think so," said Tuxedo Mask.

"We'll see…," she said, as she lunged an attack on him. It missed.

Tuxedo Mask got out a rose, and threw it. Zoisite dodged it, but the rose knocked a sack down that was hanging from her pants. Tuxedo Mask was fast enough to get it before her.

Zoisite was even more angry. "You hand those back, NOW!"

"Not a chance!"

Zoisite took out a sword and gave him a big cut on the back of his right shoulder. "Now, let's meet tonight, at the Tokyo Tower. Come at 8:30. If you don't, you and the world WILL be destroyed."

"Fine."

"Good. I like that. DON'T FORGET!" she said, as she disappeared in the whirlwind of Cherry Blossoms.

Dawn came, and he went back to his home.

Everybody was having a good time in Tokyo, except for Takato. And it was a Saturday, too. "Oh, crap. How the hell am I supposed to get to Tokyo Tower without letting anyone see my cut? It's not even close to drying. It's still wet." He thought. He finally came up with a decision. He got a jacket, put it on, and left the house. 

He was halfway there, when Ruki happened to pass by him. "Hey Takato! What's up?"

"Nothing, Flunker-San."

"I think all you need is a pat on the back!" She pat him on the back, but on his cut. She pat it a little too hard.

"I've got to go. I have things to do that are unfinished." He started to walk yet again to his destination.

Ruki was wondering where he was going. Just then, she felt something wet on her hand. She looked at it. "This…Is…Blood??? He must be in some sort of danger, wherever he's going. I should follow him." And with that, she walked a little bit towards Takato. She tried to go as close to him as she could, without letting him see her. Takato walked to Tokyo Tower, but by the time he went in, Ruki came in behind him, and accidentally let the door slam behind her. 

Takato turned around and saw who did that. "Ruki! You shouldn't follow me. You could be in danger!" 

"You're in danger already, Takato!" She showed him the hand that had the blood. "How do you explain THIS?"

"Look, you need to get back home, before it's too late!" It was already too late. Ice blocked the doors. They were trapped. Ice was now building up, and attacking them. "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" They ran for their lives. The ice Almost hit them. They found an elevator, so Ruki and Takato tried to open it. This slowed them down, so the ice charged for them. The ice was about to hit them, when the elevator door opened, and both of them ran inside, and closed the door immediately. They were safe for now.

As they went up, Ruki wanted to ask him something. "Do you have any parents?"

"No, I'm an orphan as well."

"What happened to your parents, Takato?"

"Actually, I don't know if that's my real name."

"Well, tell me what happened when you were a kid."

"The last thing I remember was a flash of light. Then the next thing you know, I was at the hospital. I had bandages all over my head. I wondered what my name was, and the name that just came to me: Takato. So I figured that was my name."

"You had amnesia." Ruki looked out the elevator walls. They were made of glass, and they were clear, so you could get a view of the city. "This city looks soooo beautiful at night, don'tya think?" She turned to look at him for an answer. 

She looks so…Wait. What am I thinking? I can't have…Oh, whatever, thought Takato. "but she looks so familiar…," he whispered. 

"Did you say something, Takato? I thought I heard ya say something."

"Uh, no…nothing. Nothing at all." Damn, I blew it.

As they were rising higher and higher, they were almost to the top, Zoisite appeared. She threw a big fireball. It was heading towards them. Zoisite's at it. What am I going to do? If I transform, Takato will know the identity of Sailor Moon: ME!! But if I don't transform, we'll die for sure! I guess I'll have to take a risk….. "Stop right there, Zoisite!"

"Huh???"

She paid no attention to Takato. "Moon Star Power!!!"

So she's…Sailor Moon…She's Sailor Moon…Ruki is Sailor Moon…

Sailor Moon took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara…MAGIC!!!!"

It split the fireball in half, and it disappeared. "Damn you, Sailor Moon!" she yelled as she disappeared with the Cherry Blossoms again. "I'll meet you at the top…," she said while she disappeared. Sailor Moon got out of the elevator when it got to the top. Takato did, too. "Well, I see you have made it, Sailor Moon," she said, as she took a sword. Sailor Moon also found a sword for her to use. 

She picked it up. "Let's see who'll win…"

They started a sword fight. It was totally intense. Takato watched amazingly as he thought to himself. Ruki…is…Sailor Moon. She's not what I expected of her. She's also a good fighter, especially with swords…She looks so beautiful and graceful…She's unlike any other girl I've dated. EVER….

Ruki, fortunately, won the battle. She got exhausted. This was Zoisite's chance. She took the sword and struck her back when Ruki turned around to look at Takato. "Fool."

Ruki fell to the ground. "My back…I wish Tuxedo Mask was here…"

Takato heard her say that. "I am Tuxedo Mask, Ruki."

Ruki slightly lifted her head to look at him. "You…are…Tuxedo Mask???"

"That's right. Zoisite, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!" He pulled out a rose, and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Takato is Tuxedo Mask???"

Tuxedo Mask took the sword Sailor Moon was using, and attacked her. To his luck, he had a chance to kill her. Zoisite was getting impatient. "Hand over the bag."

"Never," he said crossly. 

He aimed his sword, and cut Zoisite in half. She had a few minutes left before she died. "Queen Beryl, I failed you….." And with that, she disappeared. 

Takato picked up Ruki. He took her to his house. He set her on his bed, put blanket over her, gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Ruki. Even though you know I'm Tuxedo Mask, I'll still love you. I know you can't hear me right now, but, Goodnight."


	4. Hello~~~~ Sailor Jupiter!

Hello, Sailor Jupiter!

Ruki slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?" She saw a face. It looked like Tai. "Tai?" she said softly.

"No, it's me, Takato," Takato said.

She sat up. "Where am I?" She quickly remembered what happened last time. "Is she dead? Zoisite?"

"Yeah." He sat next to her on his bed. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"Wait. I need to tell you something. I'm sorry. I didn't know what you were going through."

"That's ok. Can I go on telling you that something?"

"Not yet. I've got questions to ask you. Are you really Tuxedo Mask?"

"Well, I've found out you're Sailor Moon, so I can tell you that I am Tuxedo Mask."

"Ok. Why did ya save me in the first place?"

"Well, uh…It's sort of an I'm sorry gift. Just be happy you're still alive."

"Why did you change during the past 3 years?"

"I don't know…"

"Ok, you can get on with your….." Ruki was quickly transported to a big castle. 

"I've got to get the others."

Luna walked in. "Too late. They already knew about it. They just left."

In The Castle…….

A man in white appeared. His hair was white, but he wasn't old. His outfit was totally white, for some reason, too. And his eyes were blue. A different kind of blue- unlike any type of blue seen in someone's eyes. They seemed…Mysterious…

Ruki opened her eyes. She sat up. Ruki looked down. She was wearing a white dress fit for a princess. It had an layered bottom, starting from her waist, and no straps on her shoulders, but it wasn't backless. "Where am I?"

"I am Prince Saffron."

Now Ruki got scared. She started backing away, but she noticed that he was part of the Dark Moon that Luna was telling them about.

*****

In Lee's House…

"What do I do? How could I help Lee-Kun with their problems?" Juri asked herself.

Luna came up to her. "I can tell you how you can help."

Juri stared at the cat. "You…You…TALK!!!" Then she just remembered what she had just told her. "How can I help? And what's your name?"

"My name is Luna." She did another flip (doesn't that kinda annoy you?), and a locket with Jupiter's sign on it came out. "Just say, Jupiter Star Power, and you're ready to go help save the world!"

Juri held the locket. She stared at it. This my chance to finally help out, and worry less about the others. "Ok."

*****

"What do you want with me??" Ruki was starting to back away from the bed. She held up her locket. "Moon Star Power!!!!" It didn't work. Soon, she felt weak. She stood up from the bed, but she had a hard time doing so.

"It's useless," Prince Saffron said. "Every time you try transforming, it drains some of your power."

"FREEZE!!"

The prince turned around. "Who's there!?!?!?"

"We're the Sailor Scouts, and by the power of the Moon, Mars,-" Lee said.

"Venus,-" Neo Lady Sakura said.

"And Mercury,-" Ruki Kamiya said.

"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!!" they yelled together.

"Don't forget me, Tuxedo Mask!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out.

The prince didn't move. "So you're the Power Ranger wannabes that Zoisite was talking about."

Now they got REALLY mad.

He unleashed a fireball, and hit the others, but not that hard. All the scouts used their attacks, but none of them worked. Even Tuxedo Mask couldn't scratch him. "It THAT the best you can do??" He turned to Ruki. "Now, my princess…"

"Wha…wha…wait. P-p-p-p-princess-SHUT-UP! Now way!" Ruki yelled out loud.

Prince Saffron snapped his fingers. He and Ruki began to float, but she floated towards him. "Maybe you hold the 5th energy crystal…But first…" He hypnotized Ruki. She was now in a trance. Ruki floated closer to him. He caressed her cheek, and was about to lean over, and kiss her, when, a shock of lightning struck him, and sent him and Ruki falling to the ground. 

Tuxedo Mask caught her. "You Ok?"

"Yeah, now that I'm out of lover boy's trance. But, who did that…?"

"I did!" yelled a voice.

Ruki and everyone else looked around. The voice came from the ceiling. A hole was in it. A girl jumped into it. "I'm Sailor Jupiter, and I'm a protector of the princess of the Moon." She started one of her attacks. "Jupiter Thunder!!!" 

A ball of thunder went straight at Prince Saffron. He got weaker. "You'll pay for this!" And he disappeared. 

Everyone reverted back. Lee saw everyone, but then spotted Juri. "OH MY GOD!!!!!! MY GIRLFRIEND'S SAILOR JUPITER!?!?!?!"

Juri smiled. "Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that, **sweetie**?!?!?!?!?!?"

Ruki, Ruki Kamiya, and Takato tried to hide their laughter, but couldn't hold it anymore. "Sweetie??? SWEETIE????"

Takato spoke, "I don't call the person I love sweetie. I call her a cute, yet tough hottie, and Juri's exactly like that girl."

Lee went over to him. "So, you think Ruki's a cute yet tough hottie?"

Ruki heard this. She went over to Takato. "Aw, really? Ya think so?" she asked in a cute baby voice, then she kissed his cheek. She hugged him.

Takato blushed like crazy. "Uh, moumantai?"

Lee, somehow, had a camera with him. He focused the camera, and took a snapshot of Ruki hugging Takato, and Takato blushing at the same time. "Smile for the camera!!"

Ruki looked at Lee angrily.

"Heh, heh. Hirokazu will soooooooooooo love this pic, and let's see what Duo and Cameron will say about this…"

Ruki started chasing him.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!! I'm being chased by Godzilla's daughter, and to think she might marry Takato when they get older!!!!!!"

Takato sweat dropped Ruki Kamiya and Neo Lady Sakura were watching the chase. "Should we join the chase, Saku-Chan?"

"Duh!" Neo Lady Sakura said.

They started chasing him. Takato still had a sweat drop. Juri did the same thing.


	5. My Little Angel

My Little Angel

The next day, Ruki was sitting on Lee's bed, thinking. Lee knew what she was thinking. "So," he came up to her. "What's up?"

Ruki just sighed, and looked at the floor.

"Look, I know what you're thinking."

Ruki stared at him.

"If you want to move in with Takato, just give him a call. I'm sure he'll be happy to have you stay at his house."

"You don't…mind?"

"No. Besides, you can visit me whenever you want."

"Sh…Should I call him now?"

Lee got the phone, and gave it to Ruki. "Here."

Ruki hesitated. She slowly pressed Takato's phone number.

"Moshi-Moshi. Takato speaking. Who is this?" said Takato over the phone.

"Uh, hi, Takato. It's me, Ruki."

"Oh. Sup?"

"Um…I…uh…I…Can I m-m-move in with you, uh, so Lee's house won't get flooded with girls?" He fell to the floor (like in Pokemon.). Then he stood up slowly, flipping her off. Ruki did the same while talking.

"Sure! Should I pick you up now, and help you pack?"

"Ok. That'd be great!"

*****

"Ja Ne." Takato hung up. "Should I tell her, Artemis?"

"Maybe you should. You'll never find out if she likes you if you don't tell her." Artemis was a cat exactly like Luna only Artemis had white fur.

"Yeah. I guess I should."

"And while you're at it, you can ask her out."

"I'm gonna go now."

"Wait. Can I come, too?"

"Yeah. Fine. But don't talk."

"Fine. Fine."

*****

Takato rang Lee's doorbell. Juri answered it. "Oh, hi, Takato. How are ya?"

"Fine. Just fine. Listen, You've been dating Lee for a year now, right?"

"Right."

"Can you give me advice?"

"Well, you happen to be the opposite sex, so I'm not sure if it will work, but if you're talking about Ruki…Then I could be of service and try my best."

"Well, how do I ask her out?"

"Just ask her. Lee did the same. Have a nice, calm friendly voice, as if you were trying to invite her somewhere. You'll be fine." She patted his back. "You'll be fine."

Lee saw her pat Takato's back. "Hey, Takato, are you stealing my girlfriend?" he asked jokingly.

"No, I was just asking her for advice."

Ruki snuck up behind Lee. "HELLO!!!!!!" she yelled out.

Lee turned around. So did Juri. "Sorry. That didn't work this time."

"Damn it. You suck."

"Yeah, I know."

Takato went over to Ruki. "So, should I help you?"

"Yeah." Ruki and Takato went to Lee's room, where her stuff was.

"So why did you wanna move in with me in the first place?"

"Well, I just think Juri and Lee need time **"alone"**-Considering they're…Ahem…boyfriend, and girlfriend- so since you're single, I just wanted to move in with you. I don't wanna live alone in my house." She handed him his jacket. "Here."

Maybe I should ask her now. No harm trying to ask.

"Um, Takato?"

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Here.'" She held the jacket in front of his face.

Ok, Here goes… "Um, Ruki?"

"Yeah??" She put the jacket down.

"Do you wanna go to the park tonight?"

"Ooh. Sounds nice, Takato. Sure."

The doorbell suddenly rang. Lee opened it. Juri followed him. Lee saw Shiuchon! She jumped in his arms. "Jen-Kuuuuuuuun!!! Mommy, daddy, and sis missed you when we were in Kyoto." She saw Juri. "Are you the girl Lee keeps telling us about?"

"I guess so," she giggled

Shiuchon looked around the house."Where's oniisan?" She asked Lee.

Lee frowned. "Um, Shiuchon, there's something about him, that I forgot to tell you and the others about."

Shiuchon looked up at Lee. "Huh?"

"Well, oniisan um…died."

Shiuchon started to cry. "No, he can't be…are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm positive. He died just a few weeks ago."

Shiuchon cried on Lee's chest. Lee held her in his arms while she kept crying. "No, that can't be. Then who should I give this cool looking present I picked out for him for Christmas?"

Juri patted her back. "It's ok, Shiuchon. At least you're not an orphan, like me. A day before your oniisan died, my parents died as well."

Lee tried to change the subject. "SO, where's Mom and Dad?"

"They're finding an house for them to us in. They knew you had a girlfriend in, and we didn't want to disturb you, so we're finding a house."

"Well, why don't you stay with us? That way, there would be 3 in both houses, and cuts the bills in half for mom and dad if both of us would be in the same house."

Shiuchon thought for a moment. Since she was pretty wise and smart for her age, she knew what he was talking about. "Ok. Mom and Dad will be glad to hear that."

"Well, that's a happy ending for them, er…sort of." Ruki faced Takato. "So, is this asking like a date, or something?"

Takato started blushing. "Um, well, yeah, you can say that."

YAY!! "Well, why don't we go to your house, so we can go now?"

*****

Ruki never noticed Artemis. After they were done unpacking, they walked to the park, and sat down under a big tree. Ruki stared at the stars. She sighed. "Isn't this just nice, Takato? The sky's so beautiful at night."

"Yeah, I know…" He stared into Ruki eyes. Ruki stared into his.

Ruki got fixed in a trance by looking into Takato's eyes. His eyes…they make him seem so innocent. And he still looks the same, only taller and cuter looking. I wish I could just…No. I can't. What the hell would he think of me?

Her eyes are is the perfect touch to her beauty. She seems so friendly with those. Maybe I should…"Um, Ruki?" 

"Yeah?"

"I…love…you…"

Ruki blushed.

Takato slowly leaned over to Ruki, and…their lips met, sharing a passionate kiss. Takato placed his hand on her cheek.

*****

Meanwhile…

It was nighttime, and a woman and her child were running all over the big castle. Sharp pieces of ice were charging towards them. The mother got hit. She fell to the marble floor, unable to get up. "Go Mina. Go while you have the chance." Her voice was weak.

The child tried to get her mom up. She couldn't. "Will you and daddy be alright?"

"We'll be fine."

More pieces of ice went charging to them. Mina screamed. Just then, a portal opened.

"Mina! Go in there, find me and daddy from the past, and help them defeat IceDevimon, and the Dark Moon!"

Mina hesitated.

"Mina, GO!!"

Mina jumped in the portal, but looked back to see her mom being stabbed by the jagged icicles, and she died. "NO~~~~~~~~~! MO~~~~~~~~M! Whoa~~~~~~~~~!!!" She was tumbling down the portal, and…

*****

Ruki and Takato were still in the…ahem…kiss. But then…

"WHA~~~~~~~~!" Landed in between Takato, so Ruki ended kissing Mina on the lips.

They saw each other's eyes. They pulled out of the kiss. Ruki wiped her mouth with the jacket she was wearing, then found a small 5 year old. "Hmm? Are you lost?"

"I came to find my mom and dad, but I don't seem to know where they are…" She looked at Takato who was staring at her, and Ruki, who was listening to her. They look familiar…but I'm here to find mom and dad!

"Should I report you to the police so they can find your-"

"NO!!!" She started screaming. "I don't want to…"

"Then should we keep you?"

"As long as if your boyfriend won't mind."

Ruki Looked at Takato. He nodded. "Sure ya can!"

She was content. "My name is Mina."

"My name is Takato Matsuda, and this IS my girlfriend, Ruki Makino."

Impossible! The girl has my middle name, and the boy has my last name! Could he be… 

*****

"I won't allow this! Why didn't you destroy them earlier, Prince Saffron?!?!?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry, Queen Beryl. Next time, I'll get and destroy all of them."

"Not without the last energy crystal. One of them might hold it. After that's finished, destroy them. And destroy the girl." She looked in her crystal ball.

"Yes." I'll only destroy those Sailor Bitches and the kid, but I won't destroy her… he looked at his crystal ball, and saw Ruki. Those eyes… 

*****

Ruki and Takato walked with the little girl to Takato's house. On the way, they saw Hirokazu. Hirokazu ran towards Takato and the two others. "Hey, Takato! Long time, no see!" He suddenly stopped in front of them, and saw Mina holding one of Takato's fingers, and sucking her thumb for some reason. "Um, Takato, did you lose your virginity with Ruki, or something??" Ruki growled.

Takato blushed. "Um, no. Of course not!!"

"Then who's the kid?"

"Um, she's Ruki's cousin." Ruki nodded.

He bent down, and smiled. "Hi, what's your name?"

Mina looked up at Takato. "Is he your dad, or is he Santa Claus?" 

He fell. "*Sweatdrops* Um, no. I'm his friend."

"Oh. I'm sleepy. Can we go home?"

Takato smiled. "Sure. Bye Hirokazu."

"Sou. Ja Ne, Santa Claus!"

They got home, and Mina wandered around. "Oh, this place is so~~~ beautiful! But let's go to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sleepy, too," Ruki yawned.

All three of them settled in bed. Mina was in the middle, and Ruki on the side, hugging Mina. Takato was hugging her, too, and they all slept peacefully.

The next day, Mina woke up early. She sneaked out of bed, and looked around the place to know her way around there. She stumbled across a suitcase labeled, "Ruki Makino." She opened it, and saw a little treasure box. She opened it, and looked. Then she found something. She gasped. "Could it be?" She took out what caught her attention, and looked at it. She whispered, "These are the pictures from 3 years ago before mommy died in the past…and the boy's there, too. They must be mom and dad." She looked closer into the picture. "And there's Grandmother and Kurumon!" She also saw a bunch of other people, but also saw Lee. "Who's the…This looks like Mom's cousin, Lee! But do they know that they're my parents? No, they couldn't. They wouldn't have asked me for my name if they knew who I was."

Ruki started to wake up. Mina quickly put the stuff back where they belonged neatly, and jumped on the bed. "Time to wakey wakey!!!"

Both of them woke up immediately. Takato only saw Mina jumping on the bed and saying "Good morning!" to Ruki. "Hey, kiddo!"

"Takato!" She started to giggle when she hugged him.

Ruki grabbed the phone. "Mina, I think you should go to school while you're here. You need it."

Mina smiled. "School? YAY!!!" She started bouncing up and down the bed while Ruki was calling Tokyo Kindergarten.

4 hours later, Mina got on the bus and said bye to Ruki and Takato. Takato waved bye. "Don't worry, you'll make a lot of friends!" Then he looked at his watch. "Damn. I'm late for another band meeting. Ya wanna come?"

Ruki smiled.

*****

"Man where is that guy?" Duo kept asking Juri, Lee, and Cameron.

Ruki Kamiya and Neo Lady Sakura found them. "There you are!" they ran towards Lee. "Do you know where Ruki happens to be?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, she's living with Takato."

"O~~~~~H!" they said slyly. They did a high five. "I knew they'd get together!"

"But that doesn't necessarily mean they're together."

"Oh, shit!"

"Hey guys!" Takato yelled out, running. Ruki was behind him.

"DUDE! WHERE WERE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?" Duo started acting like a madman. Cameron stopped him.

"Sorry. I just had to…D-drop Ruki's cousin off to school."

"Do you know what guys?" asked Lee. "Maybe we should take a day off, and you know, hang out? I mean we're all friends, so let's make the best of it!"

"Yeah, good idea, Lee," Juri added in. She whispered into his ear, "Then we can get the other two girls paired up. Ruki and Takato are just fine."

"How do you know?" he whispered back.

"I saw them in a park when I was at a bread shop across the street. They shared a cute kiss.I decided to leave them in peace, so I didn't see most of it."

"Yes!" His watch rang. All the Sailor Scouts watches rang. A blast of fire was following them. No matter where they went, it followed them. It was charging towards them. "Guys! We have no choice!"

"Right!" they yelled.

"Moon Star Power!" (You find out who's saying what, cuz I'm too lazy to type it.)

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Tuxedo Mask: Transform!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at it. It was burnt to a crisp. "No way!"

"Well, obviously, it's a big fireball." Sailor Jupiter started her attack. "I call upon the power of Jupiter…Jupiter Thunder!!" It didn't strike either. "Huh?"

"You need water to beat fire." Sailor Mercury aimed. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" It still didn't calm down. "What?!? Not even water can clam up that fireball."

The ball got closer, and everyone ducked for cover. Lee covered Juri, Takato held Ruki, Cameron covered Ruki Kamiya, and Duo held Neo Lady Sakura.

The fireball suddenly stopped, and disappeared. Prince Saffron was in it. "Well, well, well, looks like you guys can't even beat my fireball! Everyone looked at him, scared. Ruki shivered.

To be continued…


	6. Destinies Recovered

Destinies Recovered

Ruki shivered. She hated to see that guy. Ruki thought he liked her. Well I love Takato! She looked at Prince Saffron. His eyes were focused on hers. Uh oh…

Prince Saffron did his Hypnotizing. Again. Ruki started to walk up, and go towards him. Yes, in my clutches… She went up to him. He snapped his fingers, and her outfit was turned into a dress. He held his hand on her cheek, and slowly leaned forward.

I gotta do something. Takato… "Takato…help…"

"Huh?" he backed away. No way! She couldn't have broken the trance! 

"None of your tricks, now. I love Takato, and there's no way you can be able to make me love you. Sorry."

He lowered his head. "I understand. I thought I could find love by being bad, because girls really like that in boys, so that's what I'm doing."

"You're taking it the wrong way. What they mean by bad is up to the challenge to do almost anything. Takato's not 'bad', but I still love him. It's the things inside you that count. Takato's sweet and loving and sometimes looks are what I go for boys. Yeah, sure you have a few problems, but that's what friends are for! They help you solve your problems."

"But I don't and can't have any friends. I work for Queen Beryl, and you just destroyed my girlfriend, so I'm trying to find a new one. All of us wanted to be like humans, but we never succeeded in it. We'll stay as aliens to everyone forever, because we work for the Dark Moon…Ever since, I dreamed of being a human and being free. It never happened. My 'parents' never existed, I had no friends and siblings, and now my girlfriend is gone…You were all I could've imagined to take Zoisite's place, but you're taken, so now I can never love again…"

"Don't worry. It takes a few tries to find a girlfriend. I quote Saku-Chan 'There's no such thing as true love' unquote, and you'll never find perfect love, but just a perfect girlfriend, maybe. Maybe her theory is wrong, but fate will have to decide that."

"Now, enough of this!" hissed someone. It was Queen Beryl. "Our quest was to destroy the Real and Digital World, not become these worthless human beings. Now destroy them, and find the last crystal, NOW!"

"No!"

"Then I'll do it myself." She got a big ball of energy, and threw it at Ruki. Everyone didn't know what to do. 

Tuxedo Mask went in front to protect her, closing his eyes and accepting his upcoming death just for Ruki.

But Prince Saffron went in front of both of them. He screamed in mercy as the energy ball stabbed his chest. Bleeding badly, he fell to the floor, but Ruki held him. "Thank you, Ruki. You'll make a good queen someday, and Takato will be a good husband to you and a king, if you survive."

"Queen? King? Husband? And thank me for what?"

"You made me realize that friends are important. I thought they were nothing but bull, but you have made me open my heart for the last few minutes I will be alive for. You were a good friend, and I especially thank you for that."

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm…s-sorry for turning your life upside down."

He led her cheek. "Daijoubu, Ruki." He started to dissolve.

"No, it was my fault for being like this. I never should've done that in the first place. If I didn't kill your girlfriend, you would be happy without seeking revenge."

"I'll miss you, Ruki…" he said weakly, as he disappeared. 

Ruki cried softly to herself.Takato hugged her. "Daijoubu." Tears were in his eyes. Everyone had tears about to flow down their cheeks like a tsunami, except Queen Beryl.

"How amusing. Where's that little brown haired five year old?" The queen snapped.

"At school, Kusottare baba," Ruki shot back.

"You dare call me a shitty old goat? You will pay for this." Then she disappeared.

Mina was running around Tokyo, yelling out, "Ruki-san!! Takato-san!"

Ruki turned around. She quickly wiped her tears. "Mina! What are you doing here? School isn't over yet!"

"Yes it is!" She pointed to the clock tower. "See? School starts at 10:00 am, and ends at 2:00 pm. It's 2:05 right now."

She slapped her head. "How could I have forgotten?" She turned to her friends. "Guys, this is Mina. M-My cousin."

Suddenly, Mina fell in a hole. "Hel~~~~~~~~p!"

Ruki jumped in the hole. Why am I acting like she's my daughter? She looks extremely familiar, but I'm not sure why… 

Everyone else jumped in the hole. They all landed flat onto a beautiful…(er…did I say that?), but crystallized place. Ruki tried to get out of under everyone, and looked around. This place is so familiar…

Lee got off of Juri, and stepped down. "Ahh, it's good to be back here again…er…I mean, This place looks so~~~ familiar…" he spat out, trying to not let Ruki and Takato refresh their memory.

"Yeah, you're right Lee." Ruki looked around. "MINA~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

"Ku-te-ku-te-ku-te-ku-te-ku-te-ku-te-ku-te-ku-te-ku-te-ku…" a voice came about. Everyone looked around, but didn't realize this 'voice' came from a small creature. "Kuru? Ke-Cha!" he yelled as it jumped in front of Ruki Kamiya.

She looked down. She smiled. "KAWAII~~~~~~~!" she yelled out in Japanese as she picked it up.

It jumped back. "Kururu!" It then ran over to Lee, and jumped in his arms.

"Hey, little fella." Lee giggled.

It quietly whispered, "Do they remember, Lee-Kun?"

"No," he whispered back. "By the way, the air around here smells much more fresh than 3 years ago."

"You inhaled too much smoke from IceDevimon's scent. That's why. Man, them forgetting is a ba~~~~d thing…"

"I know. They forgot all of what happened. All of it. Do you know this girl named Mina? She looks-"

"Oh, I do know her, but I thought she was with you…don't tell me you guys lost my Tamer."

"T-Tamer?"

"Yup, yup!"

Lee turned to the others. "Guys, we gotta find Mina."

"Right," Duo and Cameron said.

They wandered around. All of a sudden, a guy appeared. He looked exactly like Takato, only in blue uniform. He stepped up to Ruki. "Ruki…"

"You look like Takato-" Ruki was cut off.

"I AM Takato. I'm his older state. Follow me. There are many things I need to tell you."

They followed him to a big castle. When they walked in, they saw many beautiful things, but they were all crystallized. They entered a room where it had a big crystal up near the ceiling, just floating. The room was empty, until they came in.

"Listen very carefully. Ruki, you and Takato are the Queen and King of the Digital Moon." The crystal glowed, and turned the whole place into a screen of the past. "3 years ago, you, Takato, and Lee were Digidestined with the others that moved to Kyoto. Later, IceDevimon took over the Digital Moon, and Ruki was accidentally transported there. Takato and the others saved her from IceDevimon. But while you were still in the real world, IceDevimon rose again, and took over the Digital Moon." He turned to a crystal clear coffin. "Then while my wife, Ruki, and her daughter, were running from IceDevimon, I was trying to destroy his army. I was a little too late, as Ruki was already dead, and my daughter disappeared. And now today, I have found her." He snapped his fingers, and under the crystal, a little circle opened from the ground, and Mina came up, fast asleep. "I ask of you and Takato to take care of our future daughter."

Ruki was shocked. She looked at Mina, and picked her up. "My daughter? And Takato-Sama is my…Husband?" She screamed. "Hirokazu-Kun WAS right! I DID lose my virginity with Takato-sama!"

"No need to panic, Ruki. Come here." He pointed to the coffin.

She looked at it, and the person in it. "Is that…?"

"Yes, it's your future you. If you're gonna stay alive, you're gonna have to defeat IceDevimon."

"Then I shall try my best, Prince Takato."

Kurumon was still in Lee's hands. He walked over to Mina.The red triangle on his forehead glowed, and Mina woke up. "Huh?" She looked around, and saw the coffin. "MOM!" She ran to it. Tears went flowing down her cheeks as she looked at it.

Kurumon was next to it. "Daijoubu, kuru…" [Translation: "It's alright, kuru…" (you know how he says that in the Japanese eps.)] His ears shrunk.

"No, Kurumon. It was my fault."

"But no, it-"

"Atashi wa yuu atashi no fault! There's no way I can fix it…" [Translation: "I said, 'It's MY fault!' There's no way I can fix it…]

"Mina?" Ruki asked.

"Hmm?" Mina still had tears in her eyes.

"I'm your mom. And Takato's your dad, only we're younger."

Mina's eyes brightened up. She ran to her, giving her a hug.

"You look like me and your dad: My color eyes, and dad's light brown, shiny hair."

Mina smiled.

Ruki turned to Prince Takato. "What happened to make IceDevimon come back for revenge?"

"I don't know, but I think the Dark Moon did this. But before I tell you the story, watch this." Another snap came from his fingers, and an image came from where Mina was just a few minutes ago. "I came from earth, but Ruki came from the moon. We met in a war. She was there, watching her father lead his army, while I was watching my dad. She was going to get hit by one of my dad's soldiers, when I jumped in front of her, and dodged the attack. Since then, love blossomed between both of us. One night, she took me to the moon around midnight, where everyone was asleep. Little did I know, her guardians were watching."

"Who were the guardians?"

"Ruki Kamiya, Neo Lady Sakura, Lee, and their boyfriends and girlfriend."

"Who were the boyfriends and the girlfriend?"

"Lee's girlfriend was Juri, and yes, I'm surprised she is now, and Ruki Kamiya's, and Neo Lady Sakura's…I'll let that become a dream in your minds. You'll find out. All of you will. Let me go on. Lee was Ruki's cousin, so he was the most protective of her. He was going to stab me with his sword, but Juri stopped him, and let us go on. On our marriage, Lee gave in, liked me as a brother-in-law, and protected Ruki, anyway.

A month later, Lee soon married Juri, and Ruki Kamiya and Neo Lady Sakura were married as well to their boyfriend."

"Hey! When are ya gonna tell us?!?!?" Ruki Kamiya and Neo Lady Sakura screamed.

"I'll give all of you a dream of it. Don't worry…Now, back to the story. Later, we had Mina. The rest of you couples had children, too, but I don't know who they were. I forgot. 5 years later, I assume the Dark Moon took over Earth, while I was at the Moon with Ruki, and IceDevimon struck revenge on us. It killed my wife, but my daughter was teleported to your time. I survived, and so did Ruki's guardians, but when Ruki was dead, her guardians gave all their energy to her, and kept her here. She is till dead, but this crystal coffin is protected by their energy. See the crystal above us? Her guardians are in there. You can sort of see everyone in there, but not quite. Now that IceDevimon is resting, his minions are keeping watch over both the Digital World, and Real World. The Digital World isn't taken over yet, but once the Real World is in their grasp, everything will turn out like here, and so will the Digital World. You need to stop that from happening, or you guys will die before you turn 16. Trust me on that."

"Yeah, but I know just our power alone we can't destroy the Dark Moon's Army, and IceDevimon. What about our Digimon, and Digivices?" Ruki questioned.

"Your Digimon are safe in the Digital World."

"Yeah, but last time, we had all the Digidestined: Davis, Yolei, TK, Kari, Cody, Takato, Lee, and Me. Now we just have: Takato, Lee, and me. The rest are in Tokyo."

"Yes, but there were more Digidestined. There was just more than enough 3 years ago, and with the new Digidestined, they'll be with you for a while…Here are your D-Arcs. I know they disappeared out of nowhere when Takato defeated IceDevimon, but I took them for safe keeping." 3 D-Arcs came out of the computer, and went in front of them.

"Man, do the D-Arcs ALWAYS have to do that? They did that last time!"

"Now, here are YOUR D-Arcs." He looked at Juri, Ruki Kamiya, Neo Lady Sakura, Duo, and Cameron. A yellow D-Arc came in front of Juri, a Pink one came for Neo Lady Sakura, Ruki Kamiya's was sky blue, Duo's was orange, and Cameron's D-Arc was white. "Now are you guys going to feel weak with your friends as Digidestined?"

"Uh…Hee hee…nevermind!"


	7. Love and Heartache

Love and Heartache

A/N: Okie, because I'm too lazy to write Neo Lady Sakura and Ruki Kamiya, I'll put nicknames:

Neo Lady Sakura: Sakura (-Chan)/ Saku-Chan (For Lee)

Ruki Kamiya: Kamiya-Chan/ Kami-Chan (For someone you'll find out…*Snickers*)

Oh, and yeah, they're having the concert, but I'm just gonna pass that. It's gonna take too much space on the chapter, and the last time I had the concert, ff.net didn't even bother to put the color, so I'm just gonna pass it.

*****

Ruki turned to the others. "Guys, let's save our future selves!"

Duo stopped. "But what about me and Cameron? We're not Digidestined, or Sailor Scouts, as Lee kept telling us."

Ruki turned to Lee. "Lee…" Lee just shrugged. "Well…I'm not sure what you guys CAN do…"

"Wait. I almost forgot. We have a concert today. You know, the one we had to postpone? It's tonight, and we have to prepare!"

"Very well. I shall transport you back. But you must hurry and defeat IceDevimon, or both worlds WILL be destroyed!" Prince Takato yelled out. He put them in a transporter, and transported them back. After he transported them, he smacked hid head. "I forgot to tell them about Sailor Pluto! I guess they'll have to find out who he is…"

Later, Lee started walking around in circles in his room. "Oh, what do I do, what do I do, what do I DO?!?!?!?" He held his head and leaned back a bit.

Juri saw him in that position for over an hour. Shiuchon was also worried. "I know there's definitely something wrong, Lee. What is it?" Juri asked.

"We need an opening act. We can't call anyone on short notice." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do. The others are thinking about it, too, but so far, none of them have called with an opening act."

Juri and Shiuchon thought for a minute. "Wait! I know!" They ran to Juri's closet, took out a CD, and showed it to Lee. "Ask this person to do the opening act," They pointed.

"I didn't know that person was famous."

"I just got the CD yesterday, and the songs are totally cool!" Juri squealed.

Lee picked up the phone, and dialed Takato's number.

"Moshi-Moshi. Ruki speaking. May I ask who this is?"

"Um, yeah, it's me, Lee. I need you to come to the concert. Bring Saku-Chan and Kamiya-Chan."

"Ok."

The day passed, and every girl in Tokyo was in the concert building, screaming their lungs out, even though no one was on stage yet.

The others were in the backstage. Takato asked Lee, "So Lee, you said you found an opening act for us. Who is it?"

Lee smirked. "Well, Juri-Sama, and Shiuchon thought of this, and it's a really good act, too."  
"Well, don't leave us in suspense. We have to know who it is!"

"Ruki."

"Ruki-Sama?"

"Yeah."

Ruki was speechless. "M-me?"

"Juri and Shiuchon realized you were a singer, so they thought about you being the opening act."

"But I didn't have time to practice!"

"Juri said that you released the CD a month ago. It's good enough."

"Well, what about my wardrobe?"

"Got it here." Lee pulled out a rack full of cool clothes.

Ruki turned to the girls. "Help me pick the most sugoi clothes!"

The girls squealed. They ran to the closet with the rack faster than the boys could track them down.

Duo whistled in a low tone. "Dude, they sure can run…"

Cameron said nothing. He lowered his head.

In the Dressing Room:

The girls were fighting over what clothes Ruki should wear.

"I want her to wear this shiny pink tank-top!" yelled Shiuchon.

Sakura disagreed. "No, the other shiny pink tank-top. The one you picked out will make her look like Britney Spears."

Shiuchon realized she had a point. She hated Britney Spears (I like her, though.) "You have a point there. Ok!" She handed Ruki the pink tank-top Sakura was wearing.

"I found this tight lookin' pair of white bellbottoms!" Squealed Juri.

"Yeah, and you can put your hair down for the concert!' suggested Kamiya-Chan.

Meanwhile backstage with the boys:

Takato pulled out something pink out of his pocket, and its game cards. "I found this in Ruki's suitcase. We'll play this game while we're waiting."

Duo's smile quickly turned into a frown. "Um, dude, you're saying we should play a girls' game?!?!?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do while waiting? We've rehearsed enough!"

Duo pulled the front of his hat lower.

Takato set the game up. "Trust me on this, Duo, this isn't just a girls' game…It's much more than that…" he snickered.

Duo took off his hat, and let his braid swish around, while he shook his head. "You better be right. I'm bored!"

"Yeah, but in a half hour, you'll see all the ladies screaming at your looks," he said, just concentrating on how to set the game up.

"Oh, yeah!" he smirked.

"Ok, I'm done. We'll all sit in a circle. Then the first person picks up a card. He looks at the question, then asks another person the question on the card. The person being asked HAS TO answer it truthfully, or in a lie. Your choice. After the person's answer, he presses this yellow button. If it rings, he's telling the truth. If it beeps, he's telling a lie, and he has to tell the truth, no matter what. If you pick up a wild card, you get to ask your own question. Now that we're all set, LET'S PLAY!"

Shiuchon quietly got out the dressing room door. She quickly smiled, and took out her mini camcorder. She recorded everything they were doing.

Takato picked up a card. It said: 'Do you have a personal crush on someone?' "Okay, um…who do I ask…umm, DUO!"

Duo kept blushing.

"Do you have a personal crush on someone?"

He answered simply, "Nope."

Takato put the pink item in front of Duo's face. "Press the button."

Duo was totally shaking. He reached for the button, and pressed it. It beeped. He groaned. "Damn."

"Well, who DO ya crush on?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-Sakura-Chan." Overdose blushing happened.

They continued their little game, until it was concert time. Shiuchon was actually enjoying this recording.

Takato stepped up to the mic, and introduced the opening act. After he mentioned that the opening act was actually his girlfriend, every single girl was jealous. 

Well, that was actually 99% of the crowd. TK, Kari, and the Digidestined were there, screaming for her. But after her act, TK, Kari, and the others smiled, realizing Ruki was now Takato boyfriend. 

After the whole concert everyone, but the Digidestined were left, and Yolei kept squeezing Poromon. "That guy is so~~ cute! Duo is the cutest of the band! Pinch me, I'm dreaming! He's coming towards us!"

Cody did his job, and pinched her, hard.

"Ow!"

Duo did come towards them. "Hey, you guys are the digidestined?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, come backstage, Takato and Lee wanna talk to you."

Yolei kept blushing. "Please tell me you're single…"

Duo heard that. "Um, actually, I'm aiming on someone. I just hope she likes me."

Yolei thought he was talking about her. She sighed. "He's such a hottie!"

Duo blushed. "Uh…thanks…I think…"

Backstage:

"Hey, Lee! The Digidestined are here."

Lee walked to them. "Thanks, Duo." He looked at Yolei, who kept staring at Duo. He whispered in his ear, "Um, you better go to the dressing room, before Yolei tries to make a move on you."

Duo looked back at Yolei. "You're right."

Yeah, caught in my trap, baby! He had a plan up his sleeve.

In the Dressing Room:

Duo opened the door, only to find Neo Lady Sakura, sitting on the make-up chair, a little sad. He didn't like to see frowning from anyone. "Uh, you ok, Sakura-Chan?"

Neo Lady Sakura looked up at Duo. He was a bit concerned. At least that's what she saw in his eyes. "Um…"

He stood next to her. "Why can't ya tell me what's up?"

"The only thing that's up is this roof."

"Uh…that's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Well, what's the real reason?"

"I can't tell you."

'Why?"

"If I tell you, you'd be troubled, and you won't be able to concentrate on anything." She lowered her head.

He lifted her chin with his finger. "Don't' worry about me. Just tell me. Maybe I can fix it?"

She sighed in an unsure way. "Um…Well, it's just that, I…I…I LOVE YOU!" she spat out. "I know you might not wanna talk to me anymore, so I guess I'll just-" Duo placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking.

"Well, I was planning on telling you the same thing, but…I thought you would've hated me."

"Why would I do that?" She got off the chair, smiling.

"Well, duh, you're a girl and I'm a boy, and usually, they get into a lot of fights."

"You're talking about 5 year olds. You're 15, and I'm 13." She hugged him.

Duo was totally speechless. His mind was racing. He had no idea what he was doing, until their lips touched. He wanted this to last a long time. 

It lasted only about 20 seconds, because Takato knocked the door, and went inside. "Well, I guess mission pair-up is accomplished. Yo, Lee!! Mission accomplished!" You could hear a 'Yeah, baby!' coming in the door.

"You guys were trying to pair us up?"

Takato laughed. "And what else would I do?"

Duo was actually dumbfounded. Neo Lady Sakura giggled.

Ruki had a good idea when the Digidestined left. "Hey guys! B-B-Q and Karaoke at my house!"

Kamiya-Chan squealed. Takato was a bit in panic. "What! At our house?!?!?!"

"No, silly. At MY house. C'mon, let's pick up Mina, then we'll go to my house." She kissed him on the cheek.

When they reached the school Mina was in, Takato went to Mina's classroom door, where Mina was packing her stuff. "Hey, Mina."

"Hey! What's up?" she replied happily.

The other kids in Mina's classroom couldn't help but stare with their jaws dropped. They started mumbling among themselves.

"No way! The lead singer, Takato, is picking up Mina!"

"Gotta be her relative."

"Well, why don't you ask him?"

"No, you!"

"Fine." The small kid walked up to Takato. "Um, mister, are you Mina's dad?"

Takato looked at him. "Call me Takato. Yeah, I'm her dad."

Mina heard that. Now she had no choice, but to call him dad. She usually called teenagers by their first names. "Dad!" she yelled, embarrassed.

"What? They're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but you're gonna be on the Digital Moon before I'm really born," she mumbled.

"Did ya say something?"

"Nope."

"Cheer up. We're going to Ruk-I mean mom's house, so we can have a barbeque, then us teens are gonna sing on the Karaoke machine. You wanna join, or do you wanna eat, then you can go play with Shiuchon?"

"I think I'm gonna eat, the take a stroll to the park to play with my friends."

"Ok. Just don't get hurt or anything like that, Ok?"

"No problem!"

Later in the evening, Ruki Kamiya took a walk to the beach to set things straight. Something was on her mind, and she couldn't get it off of it. When she reached the beach, the found someone lying there. Quickly, she ran to the person. Ruki Kamiya saw a male teen with brown hair. She found something next to him. It was some sort of wand. The teen quickly woke up, and saw Ruki Kamiya. He jumped up, but fell back down, for he was too weak to stand up. Ruki Kamiya helped him up. "Are you ok?"

He pulled away from the arm Ruki Kamiya was using to help him up, then pulled out a gun. "Anyone who sees me must die. Say your last prayers."

She gasped. Right after she gasped, she heard a gun shot. She quickly ducked to the ground, while closing her eyes. She reopened them realizing she wasn't dead. Ruki Kamiya looked at the guy who was about to shoot her. In his arm, there was a bullet. "Oh no!" She looked to where the shot came from. "Duo?"

Still having the gun aimed at the guy, he said, "I knew you were going to the beach, so I was gonna look after you, even though Cameron ain't here to help you out. He's moving to Kyoto after the first day of school."

The guy got up, and reached for his gun.

"Not so fast." Duo shot the gun and the guy's leg.

Ruki Kamiya rushed to the guy. She stood in front of him. "Don't shoot him! What do you need to shoot him for?!?!"

Duo was a bit confused. "Kamiya-Chan?"

Ruki Kamiya ripped a part of her jacket sleeve. She then tied it on the guy's arm. She stood up. The guy stood up as well, but ran away.

"Kamiya-Chan, why did you do that? He was gonna shoot you!"

"Well, seeing his uniform, I knew he was a Sailor Warrior. It was dark green, but isn't that the color of Jupiter? We already have a Sailor Jupiter."

"You have a point there. Well, tomorrow is the first day of school. Cameron's leaving tomorrow, too. Aren't ya gonna say good-bye to him?"

"H…He doesn't really care about me anymore…"

"English, please."

"Oh. A few nights ago, I was gonna tell him my feelings for him. When I reached his house, there was a girl kissing Cameron. He kissed her too, obviously." Tears entered her eyes. "You don't know how it's like being heartbroken…"

"Hey, we have to live and learn sometimes." He gave her a hug.

"I don't know if I'll get over it…"

"You will someday. Someone's waiting for you. He'll love you as much as you love him."

"Maybe…" she broke form the hug. Tears were still going out like a heavy rainstorm. "You know what? I wonder what my Digimon is…"

"Yeah, you know what? I wonder, too."

"Hmmm…" Just then, it suddenly got dark. 

A big Falcon-like monster came swooping down on the two teens. Both ducked, and it crashed into a tree before it even noticed. "Ow…" it murmured. "I'm Harpymon. I'll get you with my wing beam."

Ruki Kamiya sighed in an annoyed way. "Not again…MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"

"Another Power Ranger?"

"Ok, that's it! I'm no blue ranger! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!" Water came from her arms, and shot right at Harpymon.

Duo didn't know what to do. He had to help. He wanted to. He wanted to help his Sakura-Sama in battle. He pulled out the gun he had a few minutes ago. "Freeze, Harpymon!"

Ruki Kamiya gasped. "No, Duo!"

He pulled the trigger, but for some reason, it didn't even affect Harpymon.

"You're wasting your bullets. Leave now, and get help!"

"What about you?"

"Just forget it."

"You're crazy! I'm not gonna do it!"

"Well, if you take the rebellion too seriously, you might not see tomorrow!"

Duo froze. Which option was he going to choose? Leave, and let one of his own friends get hurt, and possibly make her die, or try his best to protect her? Neither were good options. He was too weak for Harpymon. *Kryptonite plays (better turn it on)* "KAMIYA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" He started glowing. A wand came to him. "N…Neptune?" He grabbed the wand. "NEPTUNE STAR POWER!!!!" His whole outfit was a blue cape, blue sweater, and blue pants to match. "Water Whirl!" (ok, so I made it up. N E one know what it really is??)

_*Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,_

_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time,_

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah.* 

Harpymon was weak. "You may have got me now, but Queen Beryl will get her revenge on you!" and with that, he flew away.

"Are you ok, Kamiya-Chan?" Duo helped her up.

"I'm fine. Momantai!"

"Huh?"

"Oops. You don't speak Chinese. It means, 'No Problem.'"

"Thanks for the lesson."

_*I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you.*_

The next day…

"…And so that's how Duo defeated Harpymon!" Ruki Kamiya concluded.

Neo Lady Sakura was amazed. "Wow, Duo-Sama really did that?"

"You got that right."

"Man, I can't believe we're in the first year of High School already. Takato has his last year here, but Duo is in the 2nd year of High school.

Both reached the school, but seeing Ruki and Takato. "Hey, Ruki!" both girls called out.

"Hey!" Ruki ran to them. "Do you know what? We got a new student in all our classes. His name's Heero Yuy."

The name suits the guy I saw yesterday. Could it be him? "Umm, Ruki?"

"Yeah, Kamiya-Chan?"

"What, exactly, does he look like?"

"I don't know. I just checked the list. That's all."

Drama Class…

"Ok," said the Drama teacher, Mr. Tsujitaka said. "Role call. Ruki Kamiya?"

"Call me Kamiya, or Kamiya-Chan."

"Ruki Makino?"

"Present." (You guess who's saying what.)

"Neo Lady Sakura?"

"Sakura, please."

"Ok…Jenrya Lee?"

"Call me Lee."

*List goes on until the last person*

"Heero Yuy?"

"Here," he said with a stern voice.

Ruki Kamiya looked to her right side. There he was, right there. Heero Yuy. So that's his name…And he's a Sailor Warrior… 

Heero looked to his left. Her? So that's her name: Ruki Kamiya. Hell, she's cute for a 13 year old. 

At Lunch Time…

"I'm telling, you Mira, Duo's my boyfriend." Neo Lady Sakura was telling the truth.

"Yeah, right, Sakura-Chan. No way," Mira disagreed.

"Ask Kamiya-Chan and Ruki-Chan for yourself!"

"Well?"

Both nodded their heads up and down.

"Yeah, right."

"Sakura-Sama!" someone called out.

Neo Lady Sakura smiled, and jumped up. "Duo-Sama!!" She ran in his arms.

"So, what's up?"

"Nuttin'."

Ruki Kamiya looked around, and saw Heero. "Heero!"

Duo heard what she said. He saw him, too. "Uh-oh…"

Ruki Kamiya ran to Heero. "Wait!"

Heero turned around. "You were lucky I didn't kill you yesterday."

She reached in her pocket. "Here." It was a white envelope.

Heero held it with his two hands, and ripped it in half.

She was crushed. Those had all my feelings towards him, and he brushes me right off… Tears entered her eyes.

Heero saw it. He laid his forefinger on the bottom of her eye. He wiped it off.

_*I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end.*_

Ruki Kamiya smiled. Heero saw it at the corner of his eye. He froze. "Daijoubu…Kami-Chan."

*If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman? 

_If I'm alive, and well, will you be there, holdin' my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human_

Might Kryptonite…* 

Duo sighed. "Phew! I thought he was gonna kill her like what happened yesterday."

Neo Lady Sakura wanted to know what happened. "What happened?"

"Long story."

"I think Kamiya-Chan really likes her. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I also think Heero has feelings for her, but he just doesn't wanna admit it."

"Ya think he'll tell her?"

"I'm not really sure. He looks like he has a mission, and only focuses on it, and if anyone gets in his way, they'll be killed."

Well, how 'bout that? I added Heero Yuy to my fic! BTW, did that put De Ja Vu on you??? It should, cuz I put the Relena and Heero moments, and replaced them with me! Oh, I like Relena and Heero coupling, it's just that he was the next cutest guy in Gundam Wing, since Neo Lady Sakura took Duo. I might have the next chapter in a month or so, cuz of school…-_-, oh, well. Oh, and if you're asking me why I chose Kryptonite, download gnotella at [http://gnotella.com][1] then look for Gundam Wing. There will be a file called "Anime Music Video - Gundam Wing - 3 Doors Down – Kryptonite.mpeg" it's a pretty big file, but it's worth keeping it.

   [1]: http://gnotella.com/



	8. Kind, or Heartless?

Kind, or Heartless? Rey & Resie Ramos Normal Rey & Resie Ramos 9 326 2001-10-24T23:43:00Z 2001-10-26T01:08:00Z 3 886 5054 Ramos Family 42 10 6206 9.3821 9.35 pt 2 

            The next day at lunchtime, Ruki Kamiya was trying to look for Heero, but in her tracks stood the members of Teen Tamers. They just stood there, and didn't notice she was there. "Um…knock-knock!"

            Takato snapped out of that whatever. "Huh? Oh, Kamiya-Chan. I didn't know you were there."

            "What's up?"

            "Well, now that Cameron's gone, we need another band member. Cameron had one of the best voices in the band, and with him gone, we sound totally different."

            "Oh…I see…Cameron…" visions flooded in her mind about the dump. Why do I keep getting this?!?!?! 

*Ruki Kamiya's P.O.V*

Why do these thoughts and memories keep coming back?? Cameron dumped me!

*End P.O.V*

            Tears were filling her eyes again, like yesterday. She tried her best to hide them. "Um…I gotta go. I'll think of a way to get a new band member for you guys." She ran as fast as she could to wherever direction she was going. She didn't care at all, just as long it was away from them.

            Takato and Lee were a bit confused at why she was crying. Duo sighed. "Not again. Guys, don't mention ANYTHING about Cameron in front of her, before she commits suicide."

            "So that's why she cried?" Both boys asked, as if Duo were the teacher with all the answers.

            "Yup. You couldn't be anymore right than you are," he said sarcastically.

            Meanwhile, Ruki Kamiya was running still, just to make sure Duo or anyone else was chasing her. She was going to stop, when she bumped into Heero. "Sorry, .::sniff::. Heero…"

            He handed her a handkerchief.

            She wiped her eyes with it.

            "I hear you guys are looking for a new band member for Teen Tamers, ne?"

            She nodded her head up and down slowly. "You know, I've been wondering…"

            "What?"

            "Well, why are you so aggressive? And so mysterious? Are you some kind of agent from the MIB, or something?"

            "No…If I told you, you wouldn't understand…"

            "Understand you have a mission as a Sailor Warrior? I'll understand."

            His face was in a look of shock. "You…"

            "When I found you lying in the beach, I knew the outfit. Your clothes didn't revert back to your original yet. The outfit was of a Sailor Warrior. I'm Sailor Mercury. You?"

            "Pluto."

            "Hmm…Pluto represents green??? I thought that was Jupiter…"

            "Green is Sailor Jupiter, alright. Mine is DARK Green. That's Pluto."

            "I see…so what was it that you thought that I wouldn't understand, because I wasn't a Sailor Scout?"

            "Well, ever since my childhood, I've been trained to be the best Sailor Warrior, so I could protect Princess Ruki. My mission right now is to find the energy crystals, turn them to the Crystal Chalice, then return to the Digital Moon to awaken the Princess."

            "Strange…Luna never explained anything about a Crystal Chalice…"

            "That's because some of her memory was washed out when she came to planet Earth."

            "Well then-"

            Heero's gun clicked. She looked forward, but only to see his gun again. "You know too much. You have to go."

            "But I'm one of her guardians, too! I gave up all my strength just for her to keep breathing!"

            "You know too much about my past. Say good-bye, Kami-Chan." The gun was aimed at her chest.

            Her mind started panicking. What would she do? Would he really shoot her?

In the Dark Moon…

            Queen Beryl was more than upset. "Dammit. If you need something done, you always have to do it yourself." She opened her hand to reveal a seed. The seed floated in the air. "Go now, my seed. Go in Sailor Pluto's body, and fill his heart with darkness. That Sailor Mercury won't know what hit her." The seed floated higher, and zoomed its way out to Earth.

Later that night…

            Heero just went in bed; sound asleep after a long day. The seed broke its way in, and went all the way into his skin, and filled him with darkness.

The Next Day…

            Queen Beryl smirked. "Jijimon, Babamon, attack the girl right there." She pointed to Ruki Kamiya walking in downtown Tokyo.

Downtown Tokyo…

            Ruki Kamiya sighed. When can I tell him? He won't listen, I don't have his phone number, or email address, and that note I gave him. He just ripped it up into pieces, while I just stood there, crying like a baby. She went to a place in between two buildings, and stood with her back facing one of them.

            Jijimon and Babamon attacked out of nowhere.

            Ruki Kamiya transformed. "MERCURY STAR POWER!!"

            Jijimon and Babamon started lunging towards her.

            Sailor Mercury tried running towards them, but instead, someone kicked them out of their senses. She looked closely, and saw it was Sailor Pluto! "Sailor Plu-"

            Without a word, Sailor Pluto kicked her stomach to the other side of the building.

            She put her right hand in front of her stomach and stood up she felt a little weak and her left arm was drooping. "What's up with you, Sailor Pluto?"

             Still nothing out of his mouth. The only thing he did was attack her.

            After several minutes of kicking and punching from Sailor Pluto, and more pain from Sailor Mercury, she fell to the ground, lifeless. She was still breathing, but she couldn't move at all. Her breathing was slower than usual, and blood was dripping from her mouth and stomach. Her clothes reverted back into her same old blue shirt and blue jeans.

            Sailor Pluto just stood up from his fighting position, and walked away.

Many, many hours later…

            Neo Lady Sakura was walking back and fourth in Duo's living room, frantically. "Where could she be? I'm starting to get worried…"

            Duo felt the same way. They way his girlfriend's friend acted made him feel like he was the older brother and she was the younger sister. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "Let's go look for her."

            The two went everywhere they thought she would be. The last place they went was downtown Tokyo.

            Neo Lady Sakura was in front of Duo, just finding her friend. As they walked passed the buildings Ruki Kamiya was in-between, Duo saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly backed up, and went in-between the buildings. Neo Lady Sakura didn't notice him gone, until he heard him shout something.

            She went to where the noise her boyfriend made. By the time she went there, she yelled. "No! Kamiya-Chan!"


	9. Mini Episode 1

Mini Episode 1 Rey & Resie Ramos Normal Rey & Resie Ramos 9 108 2001-10-21T23:08:00Z 2001-10-26T23:30:00Z 2 588 3352 Ramos Family 27 6 4116 9.3821 9.35 pt 2 

     This mini ficcy has the G-Boys in it, however, they won't be in this season. They'll be in one of the alternate seasons like I mentioned on my Bio. Go to my profile for more info. Gomen, Quatre fans, cuz I kinda make him a crybaby and a slut (I ate too much sugar today ^_^;). I like Quatre, too (he's cute!), but gomen!

            Quatre: *cries like a baby. LOUD*** **Doushite?!?! Doushite?!?!

Heero: Quatre, Shut Up! You're throwing me off on my game I'm trying to catch an Articuno on my Pokemon Pinball! *Presses up tilt, and the Pokeball goes through. You can see the screen say: "End of Ball Bonus."*** **Omae o Korosu~~~!

            Quatre: No, I can't stop crying! Trowa poo won't take me to the movies!

            Duo, Wufei, and Heero look at Trowa.

            Trowa: *Sweatdrop*…

            Duo: Look, if I take you to the movies, THEN will you shut up?!?!?

            Quatre: No! I want Trowa poo to take me! We can go out, and then we can have so much fun! Then at night, when it's all over, we can ki-

            Duo: Don't even think about finishing that sentence.

            Quatre: I'm not done yet! Anyway, like I was saying, we can kiss, and if we have time, we can have se- *Gets cut off by Duo*

            Duo: Finish the sentence and die. *Aims gun at Quatre*

            Quatre whimpers.

            Mina runs upstairs to where Duo is.

            Mina: Ohayo, Duo-San! *Looks then points at All G-boys, except Duo* Who are they? There are *points to Trowa* One, *Points to Quatre* Two, *Points at Wufei* three men I don't know. Wai..wait. Lemme guess who they are…

            Wufei: If that lil' brat gets my name wrong, *Gets sword ready* I'll kill her.

            Mina: *Gulp* Umm…*points to Heero* you're Kamiya-Chan's boyfriend!

            Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa stare at Heero.

Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa: Who???

            Duo: Since when did YOU have Kamiya-Chan as a girlfriend?

            Heero: Ask the author. She's the crazy girl that kicked that Cameron kid out of the fic so I could come in. Then out of nowhere, her mind started to pair me up with Kami-Chan. *Blush*

            Duo (sarcastically): Right…Mina, aren't you suppose to be with Ruki?

            Mina: I'm on my way to school.

            Duo: Then you better go before you're-

            Mina: I'm over an hour early. I'm not supposed to arrive until 9:30. It's…*checks watch*…8:20.

            Duo (thinking): Shimatta!

            Mina: Now lemme continue! Hmmm…*Points at Quatre* you're Johan's dad!!

            Quatre: uh…no, I'm not Johan's dad.

            Mina: Then what's your name?

            Quatre: Quatre.

            Mina: How come that's your name? It makes you sound like you're a cat.

            Quatre (Annoyed): Hey! Quatre means four in French, for your information, and my parents named me that, thank you very much!

            Mina: Why? Is it because you're the 4th oldest kid in your family?

            Quatre: um…I haven't put much thought into that…but as for the first question: Because my parents wanted to!

            Mina: Why?

            Quatre (really annoyed): Because my parents had se-

            Duo: *places hand over Quatre's mouth* don't say anything! She's only 5!

            Mina: If you're the fourth oldest kid in your family and your name is Quatre, then does that mean your older brothers and sisters are named *counts in French* Un, Deux, Trois, and your younger brothers and sisters are named Cinq, Six, Sept, Huit, Neuf, and Dix?

            Quatre: No!

            Mina: *Points at Trowa* You're that clown guy at the circus I went to with mommy last week!

            Trowa: You went with your mom? *Thinks a moment* oh, that woman with the ponytail. She's pretty cute…

            Mina: She's taken by my dad, so HANDS OFF!

            Duo: *giggles*

            Trowa: You seem to know something about this?

            Duo: Yeah, Ruki is only 13, and she has a daughter who's 5 years old. Don'tcha think you can find someone your age?

            Heero: Well, what about you and Sakura-Chan?

            Duo:…Never mind.

            Trowa: Back up. That little 5 year old has a 13-year-old mother? You mean to tell me she was pregnant when she was…*starts to subtract* 8 years old?!?!?

            Heero and Duo laugh out loud.

            Duo: No, you won't get it…

            Quatre: Boy, that girl's dad was equipped pretty early…

            Mina: Huh?

            Trowa: Nothing. You won't get it.

            Mina: *Looks at Wufei* I'm not gonna guess who you are…

            Wufei (satisfied): Thank you.

Okie, I was acting stupid today, so forgive me. I have the next chapter finished, and since ff.net is finally up (alleluia!), I'll post it now. *Posts it up* Ok! It should be up by now!


	10. Queen Beryl Killed, Pt. 1

            Neo Lady Sakura quickly pulled out her cell phone, and called the hospital. 5 minutes later, the two could hear the alarm of the ambulance getting louder and louder. They rushed Ruki Kamiya in the ambulance with Neo Lady Sakura and Duo following. In the ambulance, Neo Lady Sakura was crying on Duo's shoulder, wondering who could have hurt her. If only that idiotic Cameron didn't have to dump her…He would've protected her… "It's all my fault," she repeated for the hundredth time.

            "Relax, Sakura-Sama…" Duo said once more, trying to comfort his the girl of his life. "It's not your fault."

            "Yes it is! She's the youngest out of everyone, and I have to protect her while she doesn't have anyone to love yet!" she yelled, as she cried harder into his shoulder.

            Duo tried his best to prove that it wasn't her fault, and comfort her at the same time. He rubbed her back, slightly calming her down. "Don't worry…"

            Back at Sailor Pluto's house…

            Heero sat on his bed, thinking. Did I do that? Since the dark seed was taking over him, any emotions that emerged were destroyed. He shook his head after the dark seed made him happy about the fight. Yeah, I did, and there's nothing to do about it. I have to obey Queen Beryl. Now that's just one Sailor Scout. Time to really destroy… 

            Takato's house…

            Ruki put the phone down again. Her head lowered. "No response from Sakura-Chan, OR Duo's house."

            "Did ya try Sakura-Chan's cell phone?" asked Takato.

            "Hmm…" She picked up the phone again. Still no response. "That's totally unusual…unless she's doing something private that she turned off her cell phone and not answer her phone, then I'm worried."

            Takato tried changing the subject. "So, Mina, what did you do today?"

            Mina smiled. "I went to Duo-San's house, and I got to see all his friends. You know that guy from the circus that did the knife-throwing act? He thought you were sexy…"

            Ruki blushed. Takato got jealous. "Keep going, Mina."

            "Okie, oh yeah, one of his friends was totally weird. I thought he was Johan's dad, but he said his name is Quatre. He said a bunch of other junk I wasn't paying attention to, too. I also saw the new guy in mommy's class."

            Ruki gasped. "Did he hurt you?" she asked, knowing what happened with Ruki Kamiya and Heero.

            "Nope. Didn't have a single gun in his jacket."

            "How'd you know?"

            "Sometimes eavesdropping while you think I'm asleep is very handy…" she snickered.

            "I gotta get you your own room."

            "Alright!"

            In the Hospital…

            Neo Lady Sakura was sitting down in the waiting room, and so was Duo, but Neo Lady Sakura couldn't keep from fidgeting. She was too worried, and too nervous to even speak. "But Duo, what if…"

            Duo chuckled. "For the last time, calm down, girl! You're taking this way too seriously."

            "Yeah, but what if she's gonna be in a coma? What if she has amnesia? What if she dies?"

            He was afraid she was going to say that. He didn't even wanna think about it. "I think we should inform the others."

            Neo Lady Sakura nodded as she dialed numbers on her cell phone.

            Lee residents…

            The phone rang with a sound filling the whole house. Shiuchon ran downstairs to get the phone. She picked it up. "Moshi-Moshi! Atashi wa Shiuchon! Kimi wa…?" [Translation: Hello! This is Shiuchon! You are…?]

            "Sakura," Neo Lady Sakura said on the other line. "Are Lee-Kun and Juri-Chan here?"

            "Sou! Matte kudasai." [Translation: Yeah! Wait, please.] "JEN-CHAN! JURI-SAN! Sakura's on the phone! Whoever she is!"

            Neo Lady Sakura giggled at her voice. Cute for an 8 year old (that's not her real age, at least that's what I think) she thought.

            Lee and Juri took 2 different phones, and turned it on. "Sakura-Chan, what's up?" they both said.

            "Kamiya-Chan's in the hospital."

            "What?!?!"

            "She is. Someone attacked her, probably a Digimon, or one of Queen Beryl's slaves or…" Then it hit her. Who else besides Queen Beryl will have an attempt to kill her?

            "Or? Or what?"

            "Heero Yuy…"

            Juri gasped. Lee was a bit confused. "Huh?!?!"

            "Maybe it was he who did it. The last few times they encountered face-to-face, He always had a gun out pointed in front of her face."

            "We'll be there, right Lee?" (You know who it is.)

            "Right. Doumo Arigatou, Lee-kun. Juri-Chan."

            "Momantai." (Who speaks a little Chinese? That's your answer. No, it's not Juri)

            Neo Lady Sakura hung up. She dialed some more.

            Mastuda Residents…

            The phone rang. Mina picked up the phone before Ruki. "Moshi-Moshi!"

            "Hey, Mina, I need to speak to you mom. And your dad, too."

            "Matte." She started yelling. "OKASAN!! OTOSAN!!! SAKURA-SAN'S ON THE PHONE!!!!!!!!"

            Neo Lady Sakura covered the ear part of the phone. Damn, she screams loud. 

            "Ok, here they are," she said, as she gave the phone to Takato, while Ruki picked up the other phone.

            "Guys, Kamiya-Chan's in the hospital."

            Silence.

            "Hello?"

            "Takato, let's go. NOW." (you know who that is, too.)

            "Ok, thanks guys."

            All three hung up.

            Neo Lady Sakura turned to Duo. "They'll be coming in anytime soon."

            Silence.

            "I know what you mean."

            Duo nods.

            "Can't you stop talking with your brain, and speak with your mouth!?!?"

            "Sorry. I'm just thinking."

            "About?"

            "Who did this to Kamiya-Chan."

            "Heero Yuy…He did this."

            "Why could he have done this, then? I mean, the last two times he attempted to kill her, he ended up hesitating to pull the trigger."

            "Hey, that rhymes!"

            "Ok, I know, but just why would he do that?"

            "Amnesia?"

            "Nah, he already looked like he had amnesia even before he hurt her."

            "Maybe he got taken over by Queen Beryl."

            "Perhaps." Duo punched his palm. "Why I'm gonna get him…" he said as he was about to punch the wall.

            "Don't! Most likely you'll break the wall!"

            He snapped back to reality, when his face was right in front of the wall. "Oh? Sorry." 

            He sat back down. Neo Lady Sakura knew he was stressed. She started to massage his shoulders. "Daijoubu, Duo…I just got news that she would be ok. She'll be back on her feet in no time…at least that's what Joe and Gomamon said. He doesn't really know whether she'll be ok or not, but most likely she'll be ok. Am I confusing you?"

            "No…I'm just…worried."

            "Well, I am, too. Momantai."

            "Gosh dammit, does everyone besides me and the silent soldier know and use that word?!?!"

            "Maybe?"

            Joe just came in the door of the waiting room. "You can visit her now."

            All three went in her room.

            "She'll be ok, but she's lost a lot of essential liquids."

            "How long will she be staying?"

            "About 3 weeks."

            She sighed. "Momantai."

            A low growl of annoyance came from Duo's lips.

            "Come on, Kamiya-Chan already told you what it meant!"

            "Yeah, but my main languages would be English and Japanese. Chinese isn't part of my list, is it?"

            "Well, you can learn."

            "Yeah, but I don't want to."

            "Let's just stop fighting here, so we can talk to the others."

Three Minutes Later…

            Takato nodded. "Well, now that we know who hurt her, what are we gonna do?"

            Lee was lost in his thoughts. Now if that happens…yeah, that's reasonable. "Maybe if we defeat Queen Beryl, then the Dark Seed will leave," He said, not noticing that he actually said it out loud.

            "Good idea, Lee-Kun! Demo…How are we gonna get there??"

            Juri started talking. "Let's go to the Digital Moon again, and ask Prince Takato."

10 Minutes Later…

            "Digiport: Open!" they all yelled, and luckily for them, they got in the Digital Moon without having to walk.

            They went for the castle. "Prince Takato?!?!?!" Neo Lady Sakura yelled.

            "Yeah?" he asked.

            She started to shake his shoulders violently. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THE YOUNGEST MEMBER OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS?!?!?!?!? SAILOR PLUTO JUST PRACTICALLY KILLED HER!!!!!!!!!" This time, she's turned into a madman…er…madwoman.

            "Calm down. What happened?"

            "Sailor Pluto just suddenly snapped, and almost killed Sailor Mercury!!!!!! Weren't you watching this?!?!?"

            "No. I had to do something."

            "And what that might be that happened to be much more important than the battle?"

            "Well, I was trying to make a plan on how you guys can kill Queen Beryl."

            Neo Lady Sakura thought for a moment, then went on shaking him. "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!"

            "Yes it is. I found out about Sailor Pluto, however, the Dark Seed is very powerful. In order to destroy it, you have to destroy its master, namely Queen Beryl. Once you do, the Dark Seed will disappear. But I warn you: Queen Beryl is **powerful**. Almost half my army was destroyed trying to kill her. Keep that in mind. I also found out another thing: the holders of an energy crystal can come back to life if the Crystal Chalice is formed and defeats IceDevimon, for he's the one who holds them all, however, a life will be risked to save all five."

            "Does it say who?"

            "No. It's a person whose innocence and kindness make up most his or her life. In this case, it could be anyone out of random."

            "Anyone?"

            "I don't think you heard that sentence correctly."

            "Oh my gosh…Anyone."

            "Right. I'm not sure what to do…" He drooped his head. "I mean, I'm only a hologram. I can't really fight him…"

            Sakura started to shake him more. "WELL, YOU HAVE TO START MAKING BATTLE PLANS, PRINCE TAKATO!!!!!!!"

            So he did.

            Days passed, then weeks, until finally, Kamiya was able to get out of the hospital.

            But for some strange reason, no one, not even Heero, was fighting. At all. It seems as if their duty of fighting bad guys was over. But it wasn't.

            One day, Sakura just turned off the TV after watching Gundam Wing. "Man, my Duo-Sama sure can act…but what about that Hilde girl??"

            5 minutes later, Duo came in, exhausted. "Acting can take a lot of energy out o' ya!"

            "Yeah, but acting is no problem for Heero-Kun, considering he's always solemn. It just bothers me that Heero works with Relena, who, I found out, loves Heero, and follows him like some kind of sick puppy. I think Kamiya-Chan is good for him, not that little sissy who wants peace. And as for that Hilde girl..."

"Hey, She already has a boyfriend..."

"Right..." Her parody just popped in her mind. "Well, I got something to sing for you..."

"Oh great. I hope it's not bad..."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!?!?"

"Uh nothing! Just delete that! Man, was that way out of character, or what?"

"I see you had some of the lines memorized." She took out a CD, and put it to the song, Pretty Fly (for a white guy). 

"Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

And all the girlies say you're pretty fly for a braided guy!

Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro, Cinco, Cinco, Seis.

You know it's kinda hard just to blow stuff up today.

This Pilot isn't sane, but he fakes it anyway.

His Gundam is kickass and he's got a lotta style.

The sanity he lacks, but he makes up in denial!

So don't debate!

This G-Boy's straight!

You know he really isn't yaoi anyway!

I'll fry that witch. That Hilde bitch!

Cuz she's so lame! Cuz she's so lame!

So if your MS sucks, just go and self-destruct!

Cuz at least you'll know Oz'll always go and reconstruct (it)

This world needs bishonen, so

Hey, Hey! Do that Gundam thing!

Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

And all the girlies say you're pretty fly for a braided guy

He needed a hairdo, but cutting won't suffice.

They put it in a braid and then he said, "Oh hey, that's nice!

It won't get in my way when I run amuck and steal!"

Everyone just said, "No, don't!" But Duo said, "Get Real!"

So don't debate!

This G-Boy's straight!

You know he really isn't yaoi anyway!

I'll fry that witch! The Hilde bitch!

Cuz she's so lame! Cuz she's so lame!

If your MS sucks, just go and self-destruct!

Cuz at least you know Oz'll always go and reconstruct (it)

This world needs bishonen, so

Hey Hey! Do that Gundam thing!

Now he went off to some place just to steal something for who?

By the time he just came back, he said, "Sister, not you, too!"

He had to learn to live, but he also had to steal.

A cute Gundam pilot shouldn't live a life that real!

Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

Come and kill me Duo. Come on! Come on!

Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro, Cinco, Cinco, Seis.

So don't debate!

This G-boy's straight!

You know he really isn't yaoi anyway!

I'll fry the witch! The Hilde bitch!

Cuz she's so lame! Cuz she's so lame!

If your MS sucks, just go and self-destruct!

Cuz at least you know Oz'll always go and reconstruct (it)

This world needs bishonen!

This world loves bishonen!

This world wants bishonen, so

Hey, Hey! Do that Gundam thing!"

"Whoa. Sakura-Sama."

"I thought of that myself. It's for you!"

*BLUSH*

"Well, I guess that's a thanks?"

"No. This is my thanks...Come here you..." He grabbed her shoulders.

"Wait. Is this legal?"

"I don't know, but I don't care."

The Next Day...

Ruki Kamiya's eyes were wide open. "Y...Y...You slept with him!?!?!"

"Yeah. I have no idea what had gotten into that guy. It felt good, though."

"Did you sing that parody?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder."

            Dark Moon…

            "My plan has just started, you Sailor fools."


	11. Queen Beryl Killed, Pt. 2

            While Ruki Kamiya was talking to her friend, she noticed Heero again. Not able to think straight, she tried to go up to talk to him.

            Neo Lady Sakura's eyes were shut when she was talking to her, so she didn't notice her Kami-Chan leave her. By the time she opened her eyes, she already saw her come up to the most dangerous guy around: Heero Yuy. "No, Kami…Chan…"

            Ruki Kamiya tapped on his shoulder. No response. She tried it again. Nothing! "Um…Heero?"

            No response from him.

            "Heero."

            Nothing.

            She went up in front of him. "Hello?!?! Earth to Heero Yuy!!!!!!!"

            No he noticed. His eyes glared at her. "It's you again."

            "Um…Duh, it's me again. Listen, I wanna ask you a question."

            "Lemme think about it…no."

            "Okay. How come you were attacking me after you beat the data out of Jiji and Babamon?" she asked him sweetly, pretending that his 'no' was a 'yes'.

            "I'm supposed to! Queen Beryl sent me orders to attack you. Now stop asking me questions and leave me alone, or I'll…" he started, his hand in the jacket of his school uniform, ready to pull out his gun.

            "How come you follow the orders of Queen Beryl instead of Prince Takato, huh?" she asked, hoping to get some info as to WHY he attacked her in the first place.

            "That's it!" he yelled angrily, pulling out his gun again, and this time, it was pointed to her chest, about to shoot her heart out.

            "Geez…it was just a question…Sorry…" Now she felt scared. The gun was pointed in a place where she might not recover from it this time.

            Heero was really steamed, especially when she questioned about his so-called 'HIS' majesty. "Never, and I mean, NEVER EVER question about the queen!"

            She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the pain and torture. I knew I was gonna die soon…but not this soon… 

            Heero tried as hard as he could to pull the trigger. He pulled his hardest…or at least he thought he did…he looked at her. "Wha-?" Didn't it kill her?? He looked at he chest. No bullet. But… I thought I…why can't I EVER kill her? Something must be keeping me from it. It must be her power, or something! 

            Ruki Kamiya opened her eyes, blinked, and looked around. "Man, I guess death wasn't as painful as I thought, and heck, heaven even looks like my school!"

            "No, you dense little girl, you're not dead yet."

            "Really? Then what happened?"

            "…" But…She's supposed to be…dead, right? Why is she alive? Gah! Stupid gun! 

            "Heero, are you feeling okay?"

            Suddenly, he felt a little…different…but he shook himself back to the evil side. "Why do you want to do this to me?" his curious evil self asked her.

            She blushed. "Well, uh…"

            "Well?!?!?" Boy, did he get impatient!

            "Um…uh…I…"

            "Waiting!!"

            "I love you, that's why! Now please stop asking me…" She got so scared of him; tears came out of her eyes.

            That's what caused the perfect soldier- Heero Yuy- to get back to his real self. "Kami-Chan, you…"

            "Yes, it's true!" she cried a little louder.

            She cares. She really cares! …Oh my god what the hell have I done to her?!?!? "It's okay, Kami-Chan." He wrapped an arm around her. "Daijoubu, daijoubu. " [Translation: Everything's gonna be OK; don't worry.] "I'm sorry."

            "That's okay, Hee-Chan."

            He didn't know what came over him. He just looked through her glasses (and yes, I do have glasses. If you want them removed, please say so on your review.), and deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He didn't feel himself lean over to her until their lips met, sharing a passionate kiss.

            And that's what killed the seed. Just three simple words from the girl Heero really cared about killed the seed. He loved her, but never told a soul. Well, just Prince Takato, but no one else.

            He finally parted from her, but she refused and pulled him back with her, kissing again.

            After some excitement in Heero's heart, he finally pulled away from her. "Kami-Chan…?"

            "Yeah?"

            He smiled, for once. "Aishiteru. [Translation: I love you. (That's a more affectionate way of saying I love you besides suki desu, daisuki, and koishiteru.)]

            Suddenly, there was rumbling. Heero and Ruki Kamiya looked around. Queen Beryl was appearing from the sky. She let an evil laugh escape her mouth. "Heero, I see Ruki Kamiya is in your clutches. Destroy her now."

            Heero shook his head. "No."

            She was shocked. "No? No? Heero have you forgotten that I'M your master? Your Queen?"

            "Not anymore!" he yelled, as she shot a bullet towards her.

            "Like that'll hurt me," she smirked, as she instantly disintegrated the bullet.

            "Kuso!" [Translation: (one of the many ways to say darn it)]

            "Move, Heero. I'll handle her," Ruki Kamiya told him. She had her hands up in the air with her locket. "Mercury Star Power!" *White Reflection plays in the background as she transforms* "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Water blasted out of her hands, and to Queen Beryl.

            The Queen quickly froze the water without touching it. Taking the icicle, she threw it straight towards her.

            She dodged the icicle easy.

            "Gr…" she raised her hand, and the ground shook, the land parted, and Ruki Kamiya fell.

            She screamed for Heero. "Heero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Soon, her voice sounded like nothing more than a soft murmur, then she was out of Heero's sight.

            "Kami-Chan!" Heero yelled his girl's name. He fell to his knees, and pounded his fist on the ground several times. "Kami-Chan…no…" Heero stood up, and transformed. "Pluto Warrior Power!" Now he was mad at her. "You took her away…Omae o Korosu!" [Translation: I'll Kill You!]

            Sakura looked at Heero. "He…why did he say that to his so-called 'Queen'?"

            Queen Beryl then snapped her fingers, and then a small cloud rose. When it cleared, Kami-Chan was there, her mouth shut by Beryl's dirty hand. "You looking for her, Heero?"  
            Heero had enough of being toyed with. "Kami-Chan!"

            Ruki Kamiya started to scream through her mouth. "Heero!" she mumbled.

            "Give her back, NOW!"

            "Not a chance," Queen Beryl told him. "Maybe I should…" She took a sword out of nowhere in her hand and placed it on her neck. "To kill or not to kill? That is the question."

            "Let her go."

            "Yeah, right." She let her float on air, but lying down back first, pulled the sword up before herself, and slammed the sharp thing down Ruki Kamiya's heart.

            "Kami-Chan!"

            The poor girl screamed her heart out. And just when you think it got worse, a bright glow came from her heart. It blinded everyone in the area. Then it faded, and she fell down, down, down… 


	12. Mini Episode 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my Internet is about to go down for a while.

Duo: All right, we got new powers! Let's kick butt!

Sakura: Have some calmness Duo!

Duo: Sorry, Sakura-Sama...*gets back to crazyness* Let's kick Heero's butt!

Sakura: *rubs her temples* Sorry Duo but I'm going have to do this* raises her hand a chain of hearts raps around it* Venus Love Me Chain, In-circle! 

Duo: Woof, woof!  
Kami-Chan: you turned him into a dog again, Oneechan.

Kami-Chan: now he's obedient.

Sakura: good thing now he won't go crazy

Kami-Chan: Typical Duo...

Sakura: yup *removes chain* Will u behave now?

Duo: Let's go kick Heero's butt!

Sakura: *hits her head against hand* U and Me training session right now

Duo: Why?

Kami-Chan: Let's kick Duo's butt!

Everyone: yeah!

Sakura: Lemme deal with him first…

Everyone: go ahead

Sakura: okay

Kami-Chan: *hands her a leash* here

Sakura: thank u, Kami-Chan *grabs duo's braid* come on braid boy. 

Duo: Hey! Hands off my precious braid!!

Sakura: Wimp. *Lets go of braid* Now come on!

Kami-Chan: Who was the last person to touch your braid?  
Duo: Sister Helen.

Kami-Chan: man, that's a long time back.

Sakura: I know, Duo, but it's time to get serious or u WILL lose more people u love

Duo: NO!!!!!

Sakura: It's our only choice. *Turns to king Takato and bows before him* what must I do to get an eternal power up? 

Prince Takato: Lemme think...I dunno, maybe train Duo for a while?

Sakura: As u wish. *Turns Duo* are u coming?

Duo: No *turns head away from others*

Sakura: Duo, please with an eternal power up, we'll have more of chance to beat Bitchy Beryl once and for all

Duo: *thinks a moment* Ok! Me wanna go kick Bitchy Beryl's ass, too!

Sakura: okay. *To everyone* Do u wish me to explain what Eternal power up is?

Kami-Chan: please.

Sakura: Okay. As u may not know we are each, princes or princess of our own respected planets.

Kami-Chan: go on

Sakura: Kami-Chan, u are princess of Mercury, Lee u are prince of Mars, Juri u are princess of Jupiter, Duo u are prince of Neptune, Takato u are prince of Earth, Ruki u are special, u are princess of the Moon, I myself am princess of Venus 

Kami-Chan: *nods*

Sakura: before I explain more, I must tell u of three holy items that give us are super power up?

Kami-Chan: Okay.

Sakura: There are 3 items- the space sword, the sea mirror and garnet orb; the items are belonging to three outer sailors. Heero and Duo are 2 of them.

Sakura: Duo u hold the Sea mirror, the mirror show the truth, to call upon it, think about it and it will appear in front of u. Heero holds garnet orb which is on top of the key of time, it proof of his duty as keeper of the gate of time   
Kami-Chan: keep going…

Sakura: the one item that does not have a holder is the space sword. In the palace there is room were the space sword is, to get to the sword u must cross a path of water to prove that ur heart is pure enough to receive the blade since the Uranus line has merged with that of another planets. 

Kami-Chan: interesting story, Sakura

Sakura: I'm not done explaining yet

Kami-Chan: oh. Keep going

Sakura: yes much more. For the holy chalice to appear the princess of purity and the three chosen holder must be together. The holders will have their item facing toward the center, then the chalice will appear the princess will be the only person to pass the wall created by the chosen.

Kami-Chan: and?

Sakura: That princess is Ruki

Kami-Chan: Heero told me before that the energy crystals also help them to transform into the Crystal Chalice.

Sakura: Yes, the energy crystals form the items that create the crystal chalice.

Kami-Chan: Heero says there are five. Queen Beryl only has four.

Sakura: to form the crystal chalice their are three need crystal but the two extras he was talking about were the crystal that belong to Ruki and Takato

Sakura: when these 5 crystals combine the form a power that can destroy the cosmos, good thing Beryl doesn't now about these

Kami-Chan: good.

Sakura: but if she gets one more pure heart crystal, will be dangerous, since when she has 5 crystals she will eat them causing to turn her power 50x, which could mean the destruction of the earth

Kami-Chan: dat's not good.

Sakura: that's why we need to have the a holder for the space sword and at least 3 eternals in battle that would gives u a very big edge

Kami-Chan: You have to train Duo first before you let him use it.

Sakura: I understand, I'll train him before he will use the Sea Mirror. king takato my I try to take the space sword?

Prince Takato: Um, I think I should keep it. I have a nice space for it and when someone touches it, it disappears.

Sakura: *smiles* ur highness who was the last person to touch besides u?

Prince Takato: I have seemed to forget.

Sakura: just let me see the room where it is, and then I can see who held it last

Prince Takato: in my room, behind me.

Sakura: lead the way ur highness

Prince Takato: *leads her to his room* *points to sword* here.

Sakura: thank u *closes her eyes*

Duo: How come I don't have a scythe?!?! INJUSTICE!  
Kami-Chan: Sexist Wufei-wannabe.

Sakura: *Laughs and unsheathes dagger she closes her eyes for a second and the blade becomes 2 times bigger* yeah ur starting to sound like Wufei

Duo: Omae o Korosu...  
Kami-Chan: Perfect soldier sexist Wufei n' Heero-wannabe..

Sakura: *points the tip of the blade to his neck* what did u say?

Duo: um...sorry?

Kami-Chan: yeah, right?

Sakura: now move it of to the training field

Duo: yes, ma'am…

Sakura: good boy

Duo: woof, woof!

Sakura: *pats his head* come on boy 

Kami-Chan: Here's a doggy treat...  
Duo: *pants*

Sakura:* laughs* what good doggy

Duo: *sits*

Kami-Chan: roll over  
Duo: *rolls over*

Sakura: Duo stop acting like a dog and get ur butt to the training field

Duo: ok...*runs with a cloud of smoke trailing behind*

Sakura: see ya later Kami-chan, remember their are a bunch of chances to be an eternal* runs after duo*

Kami-Chan: this training, i HAVE to see.

Ruki: yeah lets go see, u guys coming? 

Everyone else: this i have to see for myself.

Ruki: so lets go! *Follow Duo and Sakura*

In Training Room....

Sakura: first things first, punch me 

Duo: *punches Sakura, but misses*

Sakura: we have to work on aim, try again

Duo: *ties, but Sakura dodges, and jumps over his head, whacking his head with her hands*

Sakura: Duo have u been training at all?

Duo: I don't need training.

Sakura: really, then how can I a inner sailor, who should be weaker can kick ur butt?

Duo: No, ya can't! I can kick your butt any day!  
Kami-Chan: the only thing you can kick her butt at is TV trivia and Video Games, but ya can't beat me, cuz I'm Gamegami!

Sakura:* smirks and takes off her gloves* then bring it on, no holding back, the first how can stand up after the count of 10 loses? 

Duo: You're on.  
Both battle, and after what seemed like 3 seconds, Duo got his 10th beaten round, while Sakura has none.

Sakura: what do u say now?

Duo: humph

Sakura: theirs no excuse for that, u are natural more powerful than me, then why was I able to bet u tell me! 

Duo: I'm just tired.  
Kami-Chan: yeah, right. You overslept after what happened last night. *sings* Come and kill me Duo! Come On! Come On!

Sakura: *laughs* but really u r getting a little flabby

Duo: I am not!  
Kami-Chan: Don't be stubborn like Metabee. It's getting on my nerves.

Sakura: *giggles* really u need to start training no if ands or buts mister

Duo: I am not training! There, that didn't start with if, and, OR but!

Sakura: *smirks* maybe a little demonstration will change ur mind, Kami-chan, Juri, Lee, mind to fight me 3 to one? 

All three: Bring it On!  
Sakura: *smirks*okay. Venus Crescent beam storm* she lifts her arm strait up and brings down with a beam coming out of her index and middle finger, the beam breaks up into hundres of tiny beams*  
*everyone, but Kami-Chan falls to the ground*  
Kami-Chan: That trick is old!  
Sakura: Kami-chan u want new u got new. World Shaking* She makes a fist and forms a ball of energy and throws it, it goes in to the ground breaking all the earth around it*   
Kami-Chan: *falls* I surrender!  
Sakura: *helps them all up* I'll heal ur wounds. Venus healing grace * a golden aurora surrounds them for a few seconds then it disappears leaving them with out cuts and brusies*   
Kami-Chan: thanks  
Sakura: welcome, ur pretty good Kami-chan, have u been traning lately?  
Kami-Chan: well, sorta. Since the 3rd grade, no one could ever get me out at dodgeball.  
Sakura: u should really think about trying for eternal.  
Sakura: Duo did u see what I just did?  
Kami-Chan: no.


	13. Finally Dead!

            A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I was busy with a bunch of other ideas. I'd like to thank Liger36 (or was it 32?) for slapping me back to reality. I was so tied up with Ryuki for some stupid reason I'll never find out that I forgot about Rukato. It's because for a long time, I was deciding which couple was better. So now I'm making fanfics of different non yaoi/yuri couples. Sorry Liger, I owe ya! Arigatou! Now, on with my ficcie! This chapter will be kind of short, but I can assure you that more Mini Episodes will come up and the last chapter, not to mention. It'll be up soon, considering I don't know what to write on the next chapter of my Ryuki and Zoids fic. Any idea will be greatly appreciated, even for this fic, cuz I'm making a very big batch of Mini Episodes, and I just want your guys' opinions, plz?

            "Kami-Chan!" Ruki and Neo Lady Sakura yelled.

            Scared, Heero ran to Ruki Kamiya and tried to catch her. He caught her (how original…) "Kami-Chan, are you okay?"

            She said nothing. She lay limp in his arms.

            Takato transformed into Tuxedo Mask. "You're gonna get it, Queen Beryl! How dare you hurt a good friend!" he yelled as he took out a sword and flew up.

            Neo Lady Sakura and Ruki nodded in unison.

            "Venus Star Power!"

            "Moon Star Power!"

            So the battle went on and on. Queen Beryl had sent her army of clones of Jijimon and Babamon, the last two Digimon she sent down to hunt and kill. (A/N: What the heck did I just cook up here? This ain't SW2!)

            Heero, however, didn't do anything. He just stared, his gaze fixed on her. Was she alive? Was she unconscious? Whatever she was, she wasn't moving, and it scared Heero.

            Just then, Duo and Jen came by, already transformed.

            Attack, they did, but as for Heero, he just stared at Kami-Chan, petrified. She did this to her…How? No, wait, it's…oh, no! It can't be, could it? Not able to control his temper and fear, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Kami-Chan!"

            And as if on cue, light burst into the sky, down, down, down came two figures, one tall, one short and pint-sized. The tall one seemed to have a cape and a sword at hand, while the short figure had preferably large ears.

            Queen Beryl looked up. "It's…"

            Ruki and Neo Lady Sakura smiled. "Kurumon and Prince Takato!"

            Kurumon smiled and flew down lower. "Sailor Pluto, while you may be cold hearted to everyone else, and even though you don't want anyone in the way of your missions, someone still loves you and knows you have a very big heart, Kuru. Sailor Mercury loves you with all her heart, and so she gives you this gift." Kurumon spun around, and Prince Takato had some kind of energy on the tip of his sword. Faster and faster the Digimon spun, and more and more bigger the energy was clumped up. The prince then shot Kurumon with it, bouncing it off of the chibi Digimon, and into Heero's soul "This will destroy anything that gets in your way if you believe in the ones you love, Kuru. Now we must go, KuruKuru." And with that, they disappeared, and so did that light.

            Heero closed his eyes and felt the power inside him. He then thought about Kami-Chan, and the image of her spirit appeared out of nowhere. It seemed to be coming towards him (you know, like on that one episode of Zoids: Chaotic Century where Fiona's spirit tells Van that his faith in the Liger restored everything that was damaged, and that Zeeke was able to make it work?). "Heero-Chan," Kami-Chan said.

            "Kami-Chan!"

            She was now right in front of him. "Don't worry, I'll help protect you. Just believe in yourself, and together, as a team, we Sailor Scouts and Warriors will defeat Queen Beryl once and for all to protect the Earth, **and** our planets for a long time." She tilted her head up to face Heero, and her lips touched his, sharing a warm kiss.

            Heero opened his eyes quickly, as if it were a dream, and he just woke up. He smirked. "You're right Kami-Chan. Just believe in yourself, and you will be invincible! Guys, aim all your energy towards me."

            The others then complied, and aimed it all to Heero, making them unable to even stand.

            Heero then turned into Sailor Pluto -without saying anything- in a very bright background. He took out a sword, aimed it at Queen Beryl, and yelled, "Pluto…Planet…Power!!!" The sword then emitted a very strong light and beam of energy, causing Queen Beryl to scream, and got deleted faster than you could sing the Mississippi song (A/N: It goes like this: M…I…Crooked letter, crooked letter, I…crooked letter, crooked letter, I…Humpback, humpback, I, Mississippi! Floating down the New Orleans! [it's the perfect way to remember how to spell that state!]) Her last words were, "I may be dead, but IceDevimon still lives! Beware! He may be too weak to do anything now, but soon, he **will** prevail!" and with that said, she was gone.

            Heero fell to his knees. He didn't care whether Queen Beryl died or not, the person he could ever love the most was gone, dead, never to return. He walked towards the circle that the Warriors and Scouts formed around Kami-Chan, and went inside the circle. He sat on the ground and picked up Kami-Chan in his arms, and held her head to his chest. Tears, one by one, fell from his eyes, and onto Kami-Chan's soft, brown hair.

            Lee placed his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Hey, look, I'm sorry that Kami-Chan died. If only we were able to get Queen Beryl's sword out of the way-"

            Heero cut him off. "It's not about Queen Beryl's sword or anything like that. It would've healed and Kami-Chan would have said some last words if she wouldn't be healed. She's the sacrificed one. Now the people that got killed by Queen Beryl's Digimon flunkies are now alive. That should be Ruki's mom, Katou-San's mom and dad, and Lee-Kun's oniichan. So there's nothing for you guys to be sad about." He then broke into sobs. "Why couldn't it be me?"

            "Because!" Takato said. It didn't sound like the real Takato, it seemed as if someone else is speaking and is using his body to send the message. "This is Prince Takato speaking. Kami-Chan asked for her to be the sacrificed one."

            "But…but why!?!"

            "She figured that no one would be there for her anymore after Queen Beryl would be destroyed. Ruki and Takato, Lee and Juri, Duo and Saku-Chan, and you, especially, would go on their paths and she would be left behind. Once she realized that, she'd rather be dead than lonely, so she made a will, which is locked in her drawer. And none of you guys know this, but she's an orphan, living in a house by herself. Imagine that, you guys have parents. She doesn't. She lives alone, knowing that no one will care for her and she will never have a boyfriend to love and look after, and he, too, will love her just the same. You guys are extremely lucky. So she asked me to let her be the sacrificed one, because you will all eventually forget about her, and no one's heart will be damaged, because you have your lovers with you forever."

            "But that's not true! **I love her!** I love her so much! Her kiss has become a scar for me now! My heart has nothing but emptiness! I could never forgive myself, let alone love anyone or anything in my entire life!"

            Prince Takato's voice spoke again. "If you love her so much, show it." Then his spirit flew away from Takato's body.

            Takato smiled. "Yeah, show it."

            Heero looked at Kami-Chan. "Kami-Chan, I'm so sorry. I…I took advantage of you, took you for granted! But you kept coming back to me, eager to win my heart for you. But I almost killed you. The truth is…I love you! Your smile, your kindness and intelligence, your sincerity and innocence and purity…it makes me all the more happier to see you every time with an innocent smile now! But…you're gone. You're the sacrificed one, and I should be blamed for not proving my love for you earlier! I'm so sorry…I'm not worthy of you…but if you don't forgive me, let just do one more thing…" Heero leaned down and kissed her for quite some time.

When he parted, she was still limp, and there was no pulse anywhere that could be found beating. Everyone lowered their heads, and mourned in silence. Heero kept crying to himself. And somehow, magic was in one of Heero's teardrop. It fell on Kami-Chan's heart. Once it made contact, she glowed. She was lifted in the air for just a moment, then the glow faded and she dropped back down, of course not without the others catching her.

Her eyes started to flutter open slowly. "Huh? What's going on? Heero-Chan? Where are you?" She motioned for the others to put her down and walked towards him. Kami-Chan went behind him to hug him. "Daijoubu da yo, Heero-Chan." [It's okay, Heero-Chan.]

Heero's tears stopped flowing and he looked up in consternation. His frown was turned upside down when he turned around to see the one and only Kami-Chan! "It's you! It's really you!"

Kami-Chan titled her head to one side and smiled. "Yes, of course it's me!"

Heero, without thinking, pulled Kami-Chan into a hug, holding her there for almost an eternity. "I'm so sorry if I've hurt you in any way. I mean it."

"It's okay, Heero-Chan. Love heals all wounds, and not to mention they don't ever count the mistakes of one person."

"I love you, Kami-Chan."

"Do you mean it this time?"

"Yes. I do."

She giggled. "You make it sound like a marriage!"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me," he said playfully as he pulled her into a kiss she never forgot.

And everyone just smiled at the scene.

"And there goes another happy ending, huh Ruki-Chan?" Takato asked his girlfriend.

"Yes indeed."

Many, many years later in the Moon Kingdom…


	14. Mini Episode 3

**Note:** Okie, okie, so I lied about not having Quatre and Trowa in the fic. But I couldn't resist! Thanks to Neo Lady Sakura for lending in her madness to help make this eppy.

Ruki and Takato meet at the park.

Ruki: Hey, Takato.

Takato: Hey, Ruki.

Silence…

Takato, being a bit "illegally" drunk from everything, kissed Ruki on the lips.

Ruki, a bit shocked, she went with what he was doing to her.

Lee, who was walking around in the park, saw them.

Lee: *snaps shot* Wow. Good blackmail. This'll ruin Ruki's reputation!

Juri (who was walking with him): Lee, what are you doing? *sees the couple* OH!! TAKATO AND RUKI, SITTIN" IN A-

Lee: *covers mouth:* Shut up. You're ruining everything!!

Juri: Whoa. they're actually making out...  
Lee: *low whistle* I gotta record this! *Pulls out camcorder out of nowhere and records*  
Juri: Send me a copy! This is too KAWAII!

Ruki, thinking she was in a fantasyland, started to French Takato.

Lee: *gasp* they're frenching! *turns on sound to hear Ruki moaning*  
Juri: Do you think Hirokazu and Kenta will find out?  
Lee: After I give them this tape, they will. 

Juri: Do you think they're not suspicious of us watching them, if they're actually paying attention to the nature of this place?  
Lee: Let's see...

Juri: ME FIRST!! *Jumps Up* HEY, GUYS!!!  
Lee: *jumps up too* HI!  
Takato and Ruki: *Still frenching* .......

Renamon and Guilmon come by.

Guilmon: Takatomon, do you have any bread? I'm hungry…  
Renamon: They're....  
Guilmon: *sweatdrop* Frenching…

Lee: still recording. WOW! They don't even care we're here!

Ruki and Takato start to kiss more wildly.  
Lee: Man, they're serious...  
Juri: OMG....  
Renamon: I can't beleive...  
Guilmon: Did I just say frenching? What's that?  
Lee, Juri, and Renamon fall due to his stupidity and curiosity.

Duo, Sakura-Chan, and Mina come by.  
Duo: There you are! I found you! Mina had to be picked up!! Did you guys forget you had a child to take care of?!?!

Sakura-Chan: OMG, Mina don't look.

Mina: What are they doing? *closes eyes* oh, well. I can always ask Lee-Kun if I can see it next time, cuz Lee-Kun's recording it!

Kami-Chan and Heero walk by.  
Heero: This is worse than what I do in Gundam Wing. I thought I had it hard...  
Kami-Chan: You never kissed Relena before on Gundam WIng! Are you kissing Relena off-set?  
Heero: No, the bitch was trying to seduce me off-stage on our coffee break, and Duo thought she was more of a pervert than he thought.

Duo: That's true. Man, she practically stripped him!

Sakura: Really? Did that Hilde bitch do that to you, too? *craks knuckles* cuz I'll kick her but if she did…

Duo: slow down! she didn't! I swear!  
Sakura: you better be telling the truth...

Heero: man, on Gundam Wing, Quatre tried to do that to Trowa off-set.  
Kami-Chan: Really?  
Heero: yeah, and to my surprise, Trowa accepted.  
Kami-Chan: They're really gay...

Sakura: no wonder there are so many lemon fics about them

Kami-Chan: You said it...  
Both: *sweatdrop* they're definitely gay, and Takato and Ruki are insane!  
Kami-Chan: Unless you did that to Duo...*snickers*

Sakura: hey I'm not the pervish one *points to Duo* he is!

Duo: Me?

Mina: What's a lemon? Isn't it that sour stuff?  
Everyone, except the kissing couple: You don't wanna know…  
Mina: Yeah, I do. What's the reason why I asked?

Sakura: I'll tell you later. 

Mina: thank you!

Sakura: Welcome. Just don't tell anyone okay?

Mina: *nods*  
Back to Ruki and Takato  
Ruki & Takato: *Ruki Moaning*...

Kami-Chan & Heero: Perverts

Sakura & Duo: ditto 

Juri & Lee: ditto ditto

Mina: what's a pervert?

Sakura: I tell you that later too

Mina: Is it like that Lemon thingy you were talking about?

Sakura: Sorta. Do you want me to tell you now?

Mina: Yup, before you forget to tell me later.

Sakura: Okay. *Turns to the others* I'm taking mina to get ice cream so she doesn't have to see this

Mina: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, please.

Sakura: Okay *buys the ice cream and then they go to her house* come in 

Mina: *steps in*

Sakura: What do you want to know first?

Mina: I don't care

Sakura: okay I tell you what a lemon is. A lemon is a story were people have sex, kinda like a porno 

Mina: explain

Sakura: okay your mom and dad had sex to have you. Sex is the thing the people do to have babies, got it? Mina remind me to tell ur parents they owe me big time

Mina: Ok. What's Sex?

Sakura: *sweatdrop* well...uh...*gets out video and puts it on* what the people are doing in the video is sex

Mina: I regret asking you.  
Sakura: You see? That's why you don't wanna know...Never explain this to your kids...

Sakura: *turns off video* a lemon is what u saw explained _very _graphically. And you'll learn this in school anyway. Now do u have any questions?

Mina: Not...anymore...

Sakura: this was a quick lesson to compare when they teach you in 8th grade and they spend a month on it. A prevert is someone who thinks about sex and stuff like that all the time and do it front of people, too.

Mina: Eww....

Sakura: Yes I know so lets move of this subject into something much more fun, like going to an amusement park?

Mina: No, let's go to the circus!

Sakura: *thinking* Trowa and Qautre are there...this will not be good. I wonder if she knows...she probably does...Okay lets go *grabs her purse full of cash* if u see Quatre or Trowa do not tell them about what we talked about okay. Let's pick up Duo, Kami-chan , and Heero.

Mina: What about mum and dad?

Sakura: *sweatdrops* their busy at the moment

Mina: Ok.

Sakura: *opens the door and gets out* Comin? 

Mina: of course

20 minutes have past, and now Takato's examining Ruki's body with his mouth

Heero: Lee, if you give this to Relena, she'll definately have me on the next episode.

Lee: why?

Heero: You weren't paying attention, were you?  
Ruki: *moans* Takato...  
Takato: ...

Lee: no...  
Heero: *sweatdrops*

Sakura and Mina come with Sakura covering Mina's eyes. Sakura: Are they still at it? 

Everyone except Ruki and Takato: Yes, and they're getting serious!  
Kami-Chan: Takato's examining Ruki's body....with his mouth!

Sakura: Oh my. Duo, Heero, Kami-chan: want to go to the circus with me and Mina

All three: Yeah!

Juri and Lee: Go without us.

Sakura:lets go then. Duo you're driving 

Duo: *whimpers* why me?

Sakura: Cuz there is a little one here *points to Mina*

Duo: So?

Sakura: And I have to take care of her*whispers* and make sure she doesn't ask Heero or Kami-chan, what a homosexual person is.

Duo: *eyes open wide* ok, ok, ok. I'm driving. Lee, Juri, sorry, demo, you'll have to take your car. Mine's full.

Sakura: Got it!

Duo: what?

Sakura: Never mind lets just get in to the car. 

Duo: Okie.

Sakura: Thank you. Did I tell u how cute you are?

Duo: uh...   
  


On car Trip...

Sakura: *points to big tent* we're here Mina

Mina: Zutto, Zutto, Zutto, Issho ni itai kara, nee kenka shitemo nakanaori shiyou anata to nara zettai umaku iku yo, sou motto motto motto genki ni nareru hazu~~! *stops singing* that fast?

Sakura: Yeah weren't very far away from it

Mina: oh. Mum and dad aren't home yet, are they?

Sakura: Let me see*opens cell phone and calls lee* Yo, Lee, are they done yet? 

Lee on other line: Nope. And my camcorder battery is running out, too. Ruki and Takato are both half naked, and they're both examining each other with their mouths.

Sakura: Man, what are they going to keep on it?

Lee: I dunno…

Sakura: Don't worry I slipped you an extra battery before we left it should be in your pocket

Lee: *checks pocket* Oh, thanks! *feels something in back pocket* Oh! And extra battery!  
Kami-Chan: well, that makes over 5 hours of videotaping!

Sakura: No way they've been at if for over for 5 hrs?****

Sakura: So what's going on now, Lee?

Lee: They're doing the same thing...wait, no...They're back to frenching.  
Ruki: *moan* Takato...

Sakura: Man, are they making a porno or what?

Lee: it seems like it...

Sakura: Probably.

Lee: Oh no...Oh, no...

Sakura: What?

Lee: They're making it worse...They're having...

Sakura: Don't tell me their turning it into lemon

Lee: yes they are...*you can hear Ruki screaming After Takato went in her on the other line*

Sakura: If Mina asks you to see the tape tell her you gave it to one of us okay?

Lee: I promise. This thing's turned into rated NC-17!

Sakura: So, what they doin' now, Lee?

Lee: they're still at it...  
Sakura: *to Duo and the others* they're still at it.  
Duo: Betcha $50 they'll stop at Lee's Second battery, Heero!

Heero: I'll betcha $100 they'll last longer!

Sakura: I $200 bet that they them doing will be a big porn movie!

Duo and Heero: DEAL!

Sakura: Deal. *To Lee* what they doin now?

Lee: Oh, damn...I wasted my first battery. *puts in second* who's winning the bet so far?

Sakura: If it's turning out to be a big porno movie, I am

Lee: *3 hours later (after some talking off subject)* Damn...I wasted the second battery *puts in 3rd* now who's winning?

Sakura: A tie between me, and Heero

Sakura: Is it turning out to be a big porno?

Lee: *another three hours later (after off-topic talking)* Man, I have to put in the last one Juri gave me!

Sakura: Beside the tree your next their is a big bag in that bag their is thirty 5hr batteries.

Lee: excellent!

Sakura: What do ya say?

Lee: Ruki climaxed. *two seconds later* Now Takato.

Sakura: Are they going at it again?

Lee: Yup. *still recording*

Sakura: *smacks head* man are they horny or what!

Lee: Yeah, they are...  
Duo (you can hear him yelling on the other line): Damn it Damn it damn it! I lost the bet! Okie, who do I give the money to?

Sakura: My bet is still on. *To Lee* Don't tell me they have chocolate syrup…

Lee: They do...

Sakura:*gags* man. *To others* They have chocolate syrup

Duo and Heero: They ARE perverted!

Sakura: duh! *To Lee* What's up now? 

Lee: *spots someone* Sakura, I think you won the bet.

That Someone: Hey, I need a copy of that for the movies section on Playboy.com

Sakura: Cool. *To Heero and Duo* pay up boys

Duo: Damn. Lost to my girlfriend!  
Heero: Omae o Korosu...

Sakura: *pulls out a semi automatic* Don't even try it

Heero: *whimpers*

**Another Note:** Just don't ask how we got our insanity to make this fic…just don't ask…


	15. And So it Ends... (The last chapter)

     A/N: Woohoo! The last chapter (but not the last Mini Episode!), but I can assure you there will be other versions with totally different twists. N E way…on with the fic! And this one will be very, very, very short. It's just the ending.

            "The end!" Ace ended with a wide grin on his face. "That's how the Moon Kingdom is now at peace, not to mention it's how our mom's and dad's loved each other!"

            Aerisbe lightly punched Ace on the arm. "Yeah, and if only we could live an adventure like that."

            That left the other kids talking. Yugi and Yami are two, twin, 10 year old boys of Sakura-Chan and Duo, along with their oldest sister, Aerisbe. Ruki and Takato stuck with one child, their one and only Mina, who was now 7. Juri and Lee were a happy family with their two twin boys who were also 10: Tatsumi and Tzsuki.

            Takato and the others watched the kids in happiness as they shook their heads at the adventurous team. "You sure have a good son, Heero," Takato complimented. I punched him lightly on the arm. "I didn't know you had it in ya!"

            Heero blushed and glanced back at his wife, who was expectant. "I didn't think I'd let Kami-Chan get pregnant, either, but it just happens."

            "So is it a boy or a girl?"

            Kami-Chan walked towards her husband, Heero Yuy, and hugged him from behind. "It's a girl. I'll name it Melody. I'll teach her how to sing like an angel."

            Duo smirked. "Yeah, too bad there's no one here who sings like that!"

            Neo Lady Sakura, who was always taming Duo from the start, pulled on the collar of his shirt. "Bad boy!"

            They all laughed.

            Ruki smiled. "It all happened so quickly. So…fast…and they look just like us when we were little."

            No one could argue with that. No one.

            A/N: Since this is over, I'll now be making a Cardcaptor Sakura version, starring…Kami-Chan and Sakura-Chan! Of course, they'll all be in here, but these are just the main peoples here. Well, tell me what other kinds I could make! I'll be glad to put it up! No hentai!


End file.
